


FGO福达Lily/ホムダヴィ Oneshot Collection

by T1213121



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Da Vinci may look like child but inside definitely an adult, F/M, Lots of different AU, Queer Da Vinci in some chapter, Romance, Uncertain Sexual Orientation Sherlock
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-04 14:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 30,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T1213121/pseuds/T1213121
Summary: 他们像是一个双星系统：一颗恒星的万有引力由另一颗恒星提供，反之亦同。They resemble a binary system: The gravitational pull of one star is provided by another, and vice versa.





	1. Chapter 1

福尔摩斯低头点烟的时候，才发现达文西也跟他一起出来了。

还未长大的少女伸出如樱桃般殷红诱人的舌尖，悉心舔舐着刚才餐厅里青年经理送给她的冰激凌，和街上所有与父母出游的漂亮西欧女孩儿一样。一时间，投到福尔摩斯身上的嫌恶目光陡增。他颇为不爽的刮了一脸无辜的达文西一眼，忽视那些在他看来算是多管闲事的外人，自顾自靠在酒店门口奢华的金柱旁若无其事地继续吞云吐雾。

“当着小孩子的面抽烟，你真的很差劲诶。”达文西捧着吃了一半的冰激凌，仰头看着比她高了太多的绅士，“他们在看你，爸——爸——掐掉烟！”

福尔摩斯的卷烟抽得很快，达文西话音刚落，他手不自觉地一抖，颤颤巍巍连着的烟蒂簌簌落下。在上流社会绅士们投来的各色目光中，福尔摩斯伸手在垃圾桶上的烟灰缸掐灭了烟，盯着达文西，道：“你欠我一次。”

“弗兰说这样对中年男性有特殊功效。”达文西侧侧身，躲过坠落的烟灰，抬眼望向来往的车流。

“……仅限莫里亚蒂那种变态。”福尔摩斯试图从怀里拿出第二根烟，达文西倒是眼疾手快，伸手抓住了他的手腕，迫使他只好无奈的收起烟盒。

“再来一根衣服上就要沾满烟味了。”制止住福尔摩斯后，达文西松开手，把剩下的冰激凌几下吃完，用裹着蛋筒的纸巾把嘴角的碎屑擦干净，转身扔进门口的垃圾箱里，“我不想在审讯时还要闻着边上人满身烟味。”

她的裙角随着转动飞扬起来，在耀眼却又恍若过曝的阳光下印出鲜明的对比。

“他们不会把你看做英灵的，你的灵基已经完全不纯了。”福尔摩斯从衣兜里摸出一小瓶古龙水，在两侧手腕上喷了几下，“更不会把我们两个安排在一起审讯。”

“那你可别一不小心就被灵基变换了。”达文西打趣道，“鉴于你的灵基也不纯。”

“Fine.”福尔摩斯耸耸肩，挑起碧绿色的眼瞳，望向远处一排衣着光鲜亮丽的魔术师们。

“走吧。”达文西将灵基解放，换回了平日里的打扮，“藤丸立香还在等着我们。”


	2. Chapter 2

迦勒底最后还是成了一片废墟，空荡荡地矗立在南极，像是某个人生命最后的哭号。最后一批人类员工连带藤丸立香与玛修一起，在半个小时前已经被直升机接走了。茫茫荒原上，只剩下福尔摩斯和达文西的身影。

“真冷啊。”达文西捧着双手，站在曾经的管制室上。电力输送已经停止，魔力供应濒临极限，她很快就要消失在这个世上了。事实上，“消失”这个词对她而言相当不准确。她不会消失，也不会灭亡，她的名字会永远与人类史上的文艺复兴同在，她的一切都会从每一张画作、每一份手稿中重生。但此时此刻，她的确即将迎来物质上的消失，与人类的死亡同义的消失。

“室外气温是零下二十度。”福尔摩斯从兜里掏出火柴，点燃了最后一根雪茄。火光为他的手指带来些许温暖，但一样缓解不了来自魔力流逝的冰冷。他要消失了，而他从未体会过这件事——他的生前在各位作家的笔下辗转，永不停歇的解决那些稀奇古怪的案件，死后新宿的案件里，外神的介入令他一样对最后被莫里亚蒂吞吃入腹一事记忆不深，何况他也并没有……死去。

“你该不会再过会儿就冻僵了，连巴顿术都使不出来了吧。”达文西弯弯唇角，“可要好好地把‘我’摧毁啊，福尔摩斯。”

“你们总爱把这种麻烦事交给我。”福尔摩斯缓缓吐出一口烟，在身边熏出一片云雾缭绕。

“怎么了。”达文西仰头看他，“——你在害怕离开。”

“只是从没想过离开的时候身边还能有别人。”福尔摩斯别过头去躲开达文西的目光，“你这种人得不了善终——有人这么对我说过，某种程度上，我自己时常也有这种想法。”

“哦呀？”达文西好奇地探过头去，“看惯了生死的大侦探，因为没有经历过，而害怕离开。”

“我没有。”福尔摩斯果决地否认了这件事。

“死亡并不是一切的终结。”达文西道，“我们会应人类的祈愿再次醒来，再次来到这个世上，即使记忆已经模糊，即使过去已成映像，我们仍旧不朽。就像这具躯体，”达文西伸手按住不复拥有优雅曲线的平坦胸脯，“如果我离开后就此被闲置在这里，总有一日会被普通人类发现，会被再次记入历史中的某页。”

“不愧是文艺复兴时期的大师。”福尔摩斯道。他的脸上依旧冷漠，正如当下的凛冽寒冬。

“是‘死过两次’的经验论。”达文西俏皮地眨眨眼。也许这动作不适合满脸胡子的大叔，但她对自己制造的少女躯体格外有信心。

“经验论啊。”辛辣的烟雾萦绕在他身边，将眼前的一切笼得影影绰绰。在满天的雪白中，他像是水墨画上落错了地方的一笔。

少女的机体已经停止运动，内芯的英灵离开了世界。

雪茄燃得差不多了，福尔摩斯把剩余的在手心里销毁——一些基础魔术，其他英灵教给他的。他的目光落在那具少女躯体上，活动了一下筋骨。

“结局一向如此。”


	3. Chapter 3

他们没说过爱过彼此这种蠢话。

虚数潜航情况复杂，为任何事情挪开注意力而失去对基地车的掌控都是错误，更何况是一些虚无缥缈的、名为情感的东西。二十四乘七的工作日常里，他们的交流降到了零点。

因而当达文西于深夜站在控制室门口时，福尔摩斯难得表现出了惊讶。她穿着不知从哪里翻出来的一身水手服，平日里好好束起的头发松散地披在肩上，关上了控制室的舱门。

“我们还没谈过迦勒底结束之后的事，有关我们两个人的。”达文西自顾自蜷起双腿，窝进空荡的驾驶位，偏头靠上纤小的膝盖，望向另一侧的福尔摩斯。

“你想让我被逮捕吗。”福尔摩斯最后确认了仪表盘，转过椅子看着达文西，“你现在看起来还不到十四岁。”

“谁会逮捕你，藤丸立香？”达文西咯咯地笑出声来，“你的话，完全有办法瞒过那孩子，不是吗。”

福尔摩斯不容置否地耸耸肩。

“即使外表改变，但‘我’依然是‘我’。”达文西理开鬓角碍事的长发，“‘我’依旧是位成年人。”

“还是一位文艺复兴时期的大叔。”福尔摩斯道。

达文西没忍住，靠回椅背上放声大笑，揉着笑疼的肚子夹杂生理性泪水看着福尔摩斯，在短暂的停歇过后，又毫不客气地笑了一轮。

“那你还跟我上床。”达文西笑道，“怎么，华生是你的秘密情人？”

“华生与我一直保持着一种良好的朋友关系。”福尔摩斯冷笑一声，“倒是你，这么长时间，打算坐实了艺术界认为你是同性恋的传闻？”

“我只是很喜欢美哦。”达文西望向显示屏上的舱外，“单纯的完美身体、凡人的努力拼搏、天赋的绝伦头脑、天造的自然美景，这一切都是我所喜爱的美。我并不仅仅喜欢某个性别，我所喜爱的是世间所有的美。”

“画家与工程师交融后形成的大脑构造真复杂。”福尔摩斯点上烟，吐出一口青蓝色的烟雾。

“彼此彼此，通晓小提琴的侦探先生。” 达文西半跪在椅子上，倾身向前扶住福尔摩斯的大腿，“决定好了吗。”

控制室陷入一种诡异的沉默，只剩达文西细嫩的双手摩挲着上好西装裤布料的窸窣声音。她伸手去够福尔摩斯的束腰，却被男人抓住手拽到身前，直视那双宝石般的翠绿瞳孔。

“从逃离迦勒底开始，这个关系就该停止了。”眯起狭长的眼望向达文西微隆起的胸脯，福尔摩斯承认自己被本初的情欲吸引了。但这不代表他会丧失思考的能力，也不代表他会任达文西搅起惊天骇浪，而自己随波逐流。

达文西扬起一个笑容：“只是纾解压力。”

“但愿是。”福尔摩斯松开手，任达文西上手解开繁杂的衣饰。

“我很清楚区别哦。”达文西低着头，披肩发随重力落下，遮盖了她的表情，“他是甜的，你是苦的，我很清楚。”


	4. Chapter 4

第一次是人理烧却，第二次是地球白纸化，在故事来到第三次世界需要拯救时，达文西面无表情地举起了她的机械臂，轰穿了一串和八爪鱼一样的敌人，顺便砍下腕足交给所长做成烤鱿鱼储备在食物柜里。新一段的冒险开始前，永远记得带点食物。即使达文西还是那副小女孩模样，她也深刻地记着白纸化后学到的最为重要的一件事。

正如结束在英国那般，开始地变成了二十一世纪的伦敦，活着的埃尔梅罗二世加入了旅程，时计塔作为后备人员全力支持，甚至捐献出了一打来自各地的圣遗物用来召唤英灵，可惜脱离迦勒底的召唤系统，藤丸立香只能召唤一名英灵。

地缘媒介，达文西原本指望能靠玛修的盾牌召唤出亚瑟王这等传说人物，或者至少也是神代人物。因而当她看到熟悉的、长得也颇像八爪鱼的身影出现时，达文西有一种想把人按回英灵座换个别得什么人的冲动。

“应该很像旧时光。” 福尔摩斯仿佛什么都没发生过，拿出火柴点上了烟斗。

话虽这么讲，日子不是这么过。欧洲巡游般的案件简直是带着她复习西欧地理，在卢浮宫和异星神祗打架的同时，达文西还抽空向米开朗基罗的作品表示了她的“敬意”——当然最后被同僚们劝下了。

路过蒙娜丽莎时，混杂着各式尖叫与职员们咔嚓咔嚓地对比拍照，福尔摩斯站在一旁悠闲自得地点上了烟。“我见过她一次，在生前。”大侦探用欣赏的目光望向蒙娜丽莎，达文西黑脸用博物馆禁烟条例把他的烟扇灭。

“你没说过这件事。”片刻，达文西道，“我说之前。”

“‘我’是很复杂的，混杂了很多种再创作，一二误差也在允许范围内。”福尔摩斯想点上第二根烟，机械鸟从达文西肩膀上飞了起来，最终只能悻悻塞回衣兜，“是某个版本的我，阻止了莫里亚蒂从卢浮宫偷走蒙娜丽莎。”

“角色与人类的区别正在于此。你见到的也只是其他时间线上的蒙娜丽莎。但这张——”达文西自豪地挺起胸脯，有种上台表演才艺的小女孩的样子，“是人类史上唯一的一张，是‘我’所作画的‘那一张’。惊叹于她的美吧。我融合了所有的美，都聚集在她的微笑上。”

“的确是惊世之作。”福尔摩斯点点头，“但我更喜欢维特鲁威人。”

“那算不上画作，最多就是手稿啦。”达文西摆摆手，“到了你那个时代，人体比例就不是很稀奇的事了。”

“解剖学的发展造就了人类对身体探知的深入。”福尔摩斯道，“鉴于你的手稿里有许多涉及到专业解剖学的内容，很奇怪之前的我没有和你讨论解剖学的内容。”

“因为我们两个的解剖学知识都完——全过气了。”达文西双手背在身后，自顾自向前走去，“圣杯给得那些够用就好了，没有讨论得必要。”

“罗曼医生。”福尔摩斯突然提出另一个人的名字，“我还不知道他怎么样了。”

“在英灵座等着召唤啦，藤丸立香持有他的因缘，所以只有藤丸立香能召唤出他。”达文西转过身来看着慢慢悠悠往前走的福尔摩斯，在擦肩而过时用小拇指拉住他的手，像小孩子一样，“你呢。什么因缘召唤出了你。”达文西露出一个俏皮的表情。她本来就是一副小孩子的身体，没什么可为此害臊的。要是之前的大叔模样，她才不来做这种事呢。这是小孩子的特权，是未长大的女孩才能有的情调。

“是你。”福尔摩斯单手把她抱了起来，让她靠在自己肩膀上，另一只手举起木杖直戳异星来客咽喉处的弱点。三只异星来客很快横尸于地。打头的埃尔梅罗二世听到声音回头看来，福尔摩斯机械性地扬起一个笑容，在二世回头的同时把达文西放回地上。

福尔摩斯居高临下垂眼凝视达文西，道：“……你不就是想听这句话吗。”

达文西心满意足地点点头。


	5. Chapter 5

他们在很多地方做过。

闲来无事窝在房间里信手勾勒，达文西一面数着做过的次数，一面在纸上绘出一副草图，比例精准、数据科学。到了晚上和真人对比，达文西都没想到自己的图形记忆力能这么好，上过床就记得操进自己身体里的老二多长多粗，青筋在哪儿都记得。

“我说，福尔摩斯。”达文西从床头拿过速写本与铅笔，趴在床上大致确定了位置。薄薄的被单盖在她身上，少女的青涩曲线展现得淋漓尽致。“你让我画张画吧。”达文西画好人形，继而逐渐细化，“裸体的那种。”

“你很闲吗，达文西。”福尔摩斯靠在床头抽烟，“而且你也不用看吧。”

“裸[滴]体模特对画家的意义很重要。”达文西用笔杆敲下福尔摩斯的手，“每一块肌肉的走向，每一处精巧的受力，很多时候凭想象是做不出来的。”她扁扁嘴，迅速描下几笔，英国人立体的五官落在纸上，“英灵很难有第二次生命的，不想留点纪念？”

“上一次给我画画的自顾自加上了猎鹿帽，导致我在哪儿都得带着它。”福尔摩斯嗤笑一声，“也没什么比贝克街的塑像更纪念了，藤丸先生和玛修小姐还拍了合照发给我。”

“我说得可是裸体画像啦裸体画像。”达文西开始细化肌肉，仔细地观察着每一块鼓起与凹陷，“别人给你塑像还不领情，迟早有哪天你会别扭死的。”

“你呢。”瞥眼达文西的画，福尔摩斯格外不解风情地换了个姿势，“看到后人还原你手稿里未完成的工程时？”

“我很开心。”达文西用意大利语嘟囔一句，“瞻前顾后的英国人。”

“情感泛滥的意大利人。”福尔摩斯用英语回敬达文西。

“你认真的？”达文西转头望向福尔摩斯，“我现在就能调整灵基，等我把你治得服服帖帖，你怕就没力气说我情感泛滥了。”

“饶了我吧。”福尔摩斯低笑一声，举手投降，“莫里亚蒂是在迦勒底开盘赌你裙下有什么的那个，不是我。”他凑到达文西耳边，轻巧吹了口气，“我是直的。”

“内心基佬。”达文西翻个白眼，掀开福尔摩斯的被单。


	6. Chapter 6

阿尔卑斯山很冷。对于从者而言，也仅仅算得上还能够忍受。久未使用的壁炉烧得正旺，达文西难得有如此闲暇，早就把卷好的坐垫连同背包一起扔在一旁，自顾自地凑去壁炉前烤火了。福尔摩斯用火柴燃了烟斗，颇为无奈地欣赏满屋狼藉。他或许有点明白华生的感受了，尤其是每次催他收拾屋子时。

“嗯……你在等什么呢？”达文西伸长双腿，让被羊毛高袜紧紧包裹的双脚凑得离篝火更近一些，“事先说好，这里不行哦。休息日体力劳动拒绝，包括上床！”

“脑子坏掉了吗。”福尔摩斯低叹一声，把登山包放在一旁，跨过满地的户外用品坐进壁炉旁的扶手椅里。他不算个对生活空间要求绝对整洁的人，达文西也不太算得上，即使装作无视，此处也没有第三方会来嫌弃，没有必要为此消耗体力。

“男人嘛，我很清楚的。”达文西揶揄他。就算蒙娜丽莎的身体是女性，人偶更是未成年萝莉，但她的本质可是个——他。

“不要把我与你生前相提并论。”福尔摩斯反讽回去。

“是是，死理性派，社交问题严重，搞不好和同居人是一对情侣，召唤时圣杯都告诉过我，没问题，理解。”达文西从衣兜里摸了两颗糖出来，分了一颗给福尔摩斯，“把烟掐了，我不想醒来以后满身烟味。”

“鼻子灵的早闻出来了。”福尔摩斯灭了烟，剥开糖扔进嘴里，是柠檬味的，“不然他们为什么没问过。”

“我以为你收尾工作做得不错。”达文西伸个懒腰，趴在扶手上把手也伸到壁炉前，眯起双眼审视福尔摩斯，“看来灵基改变后能力确实下降了。”

“有个弓兵叫莫里亚蒂。”福尔摩斯毫不在意地挥挥手，“英灵生活最大乐趣是找我的茬。”

“宿命。”达文西点点头，“对了，提到此处，你看过刑部姬夏天发售的同人本吗。”

“再重申一遍，达文西。”福尔摩斯有些咬牙切齿，“我，是，直，的。”

“直的也不妨碍看同人本嘛。”达文西耸耸肩，从背包里抽出一本署名刑部姬的漫画，封面相当之刺激，还有大写的成人向三字，“其实你该看看，画得不错，剧情也很合理，比如这一段。”达文西翻到其中一页，画里的福尔摩斯正被吊在铁架上，莫里亚蒂手里拿着鞭子，非常标准的性虐作品画面，“我觉得非常有趣。在找茬的意味上。”

“如果他在现实里采用这种方式，我完全不介意在迦勒底表演第二次莱辛巴赫瀑布。”福尔摩斯脸已经黑了。

“到时候我能去捧场吗。”达文西眨眨眼。

“我不是基佬，达文西。”福尔摩斯又一次重复了他的立场，“我不是。”

“好吧，可我是啊。”达文西缩回椅子里，“你看，我是男的，你是男的，我和你在一起，我是同性恋，你不也该是同性恋。”她把腿架在福尔摩斯腿上，“虽说只是上床，但你如果是直男，那是抱着什么心情来和我上床的？”她勾起唇角，露出俏皮的笑容，“因为我很美这些话不许说哦，我当然知道自己是最美的。”

“是你来找我的，达文西。”福尔摩斯冷淡道，“我同意了，就是这样。”

“同意总该有个理由，万事皆有因，大侦探，你不同意这件事吗？”达文西向前倾倾身，抬脚抵在福尔摩斯的裆[滴]部，“另外，还有一件事，现在阿尔卑斯山真的很冷。”

“是的。”福尔摩斯挑起一侧的眉毛，这是事实。

“在这种情况下还会露脚踝的男人。”达文西用脚轻柔地磨蹭着，“一般都是基佬。”


	7. Just One Last Dance

觥筹交错。

巨大的水晶吊顶从拱形顶棚延伸而下，恰到好处地将大厅照耀得金碧辉煌。丰盛的冷餐摆满长桌，棕褐色的烤鹅表面布满丰沛的油脂，被小心划出一口大小，在白瓷盘上引诱着每个人的味蕾。尽头的香槟塔更贴近香槟瀑布，金光闪闪的起泡酒从半空中倾倒入杯，直至满了也不曾停歇。有人拿走一杯，就会凭空中又出现一杯。魔偶占据乐池，机械性地演奏着圆舞曲，一首接一首，不知停歇。身着晚礼服的男男女女在舞池里，美丽、优雅，像是中世纪真正的贵族。

“人类时至今日也热爱社交，即使是魔术师们也难以逃脱这种无聊的习惯。”如果把晚宴上免不了出现的煞风景之人做个排序，福尔摩斯一定名列前茅。他并非不通晓如何应对这些无聊的社交场，多半是懒得应对。

“这是艺术的一部分。”达文西端了一杯香槟站在一边，饶有兴致地观察着跳舞的人们。

亏得侍者给她，福尔摩斯心想，她的皮囊看起来就是个十三四岁的小女孩儿，该放在充斥哭闹与糖果的走失儿童招领处的那种女孩。

“福尔摩斯——”达文西提提声音，“我知道你在想什么！”

“强制魔力链接的坏处。”他耸耸肩，“在时计塔看来，英灵是没有人权的。”

“对他们来说，我们是无法掌握的强大使魔。”达文西嘲弄地笑了一声，她很少做这种事，但时计塔的做法让她无法忍受，她不是犯人，不需要被人全天候监控，甚至连她的头脑都要被冒犯，“失去藤丸立香的控制，我们就像两颗不稳定的定时炸弹。”

周围的魔术师骤然警惕，紧张与焦虑在转瞬间包裹了他们，有些期待一战的愣头青已经握好了他们不离身的魔术礼装。福尔摩斯撤步伸手，向达文西邀舞。

她同意了。

乐曲刚好结束，福尔摩斯牵着达文西步入舞池。聚在一起的魔术师们逐渐散开，站在外围，像一个圈。场中所有目光骤然聚焦在他们身上，凝滞的空气仿佛失去了传声的能力，偌大的宴会厅内寂静无声。

魔偶不知道发生了什么，尽职尽责演奏下一首。这是一首华尔兹会用到的曲目。

“你会跳舞吗。”达文西看福尔摩斯架起姿势，把手搭在他的肩膀——够不到，乖乖把手搭在他的手臂上。

“你会女步吗。”福尔摩斯倒把问题抛了回来。他握着达文西的手迈出向外的第一步。

“取决于你能跳多好。”达文西毫不示弱。

福尔摩斯低笑一声，加快脚下的步伐跟上节奏，娴熟地带着达文西在舞池里绕圈。漂亮的连接步是每一位合格的十九世纪绅士都该做到的。与他相比，现代魔术师们的动作都仿佛附庸风雅。 他松开手，牵着达文西转了个圈。节奏与旋律都刚好，福尔摩斯想要收手，却被达文西拽了过去。

没有什么比探戈更强劲有力了。达文西抓住时机，舞步一变就成了热情似火的探戈。魔偶们即兴发挥换了曲目，达文西就带着福尔摩斯跳起了地中海风情的舞步。

刚劲的动作、鲜明的节奏，从浓雾弥漫的伦敦奔向骄阳似火的佛罗伦萨，从保守的维多利亚时代回到激情的文艺复兴时代。他们在舞池里恣意地舞蹈，古典与现代在此交汇，仿佛世间所有的美都汇聚于此。没有人敢出声，但他们不再畏惧于强大的力量，而是崇拜地望向这番难得一见的绝美。

穿越时代、把所有人类的智慧结晶融合——这就是英灵，是人类无法并肩的存在。

一曲终了，寂静无声。

“你不像第一次跳探戈。”达文西躬身谢幕，心情大好地望向福尔摩斯。

福尔摩斯站在一旁，顶着有些凌乱的头发。他没涂那么多发胶，也不打算用魔力维持发型，当然也从没想到达文西要跳探戈。

“应该是最后一次。”他说。


	8. Chapter 8

虚数潜行中，达文西很热衷于找福尔摩斯上床。多半都是在二人稍有空闲或是略显疲惫的时节：对达文西而言或多或少有补充魔力的意思，她的灵基已经不纯了，魔力供应系统略显吃力；对于福尔摩斯，则单纯作为药物的替代品。达文西比他想象中难缠，职员们发现不了的地方达文西总能一眼找到，甚至还能知道有几瓶是清水——他故意做出来的假玩意儿。有时候他会想，藤丸立香那个过分些说来就是烂好人的性子也就罢了，怎么达文西也热衷于让他脱离药物依赖。作为英灵，药物依赖又不是什么大问题，必须要纠正过来的那种。

时值第二异闻带刚刚显露出轮廓，福尔摩斯意外得了清闲，一边躺在以太舱里望着天花板，一边思考达文西的事。

或许是他的想法太明显了，达文西停了一阵，缓缓道来。“我……之前的我，陪迦勒底走过了很长一段时间。从御主召集到拯救人理。”达文西叼着不知谁给她的棒棒糖，在修缮以太舱的同时开口，话说得含含糊糊，却总能说到福尔摩斯想得点上，“罗曼走了以后，我觉得自己有责任，对藤丸立香，对玛修，对迦勒底。”她起身点了根雪茄，塞进福尔摩斯嘴里，“药物过量会让人过度自大，这是不安全的；而戒断后的焦虑也会引发危险。”

“在以太舱里抽烟就没问题了？”福尔摩斯道，“虽说我确实想念这个。”

“烟鬼。”达文西无奈地瞅他一眼，又回到角落继续敲敲打打，“高浓度的魔力烟雾，特殊制品，有益从者健康。”

福尔摩斯略显不满地哼了一声：“我更喜欢人工制品。”

“和你都是魔力塑造的身体说吧。”达文西终于拼好以太舱最后一块，她拿好所有东西退出舱体，开始进行封闭程序，“这是接下来四十八小时内的唯一一根烟，如果你不想换上机械臂的话，好好用它来满足你的烟瘾。”

“我经历过更糟的。”福尔摩斯说。

“别求我。”闻言，达文西笑笑，俏皮地吐吐舌头，“这种隔绝是很难熬的。与整个世界的。”

“新宿。”福尔摩斯突然说，“你是不是一直好奇这件事？”

“直到那个我被言峰绮礼用手刀切开前？是的。”达文西站在门外，长期的魔力交换令她与福尔摩斯中间有种奇特的链接，“即使只是很短的时间，我仍旧看到了……那个世界。而且我非常清楚地记得这一切。”达文西顿顿，低声说，“你一定全都看到了。”

“是的，全部。”福尔摩斯毫不否认，“但我只能展示这么多。”

“是出于迦勒底的福尔摩斯这种立场，还是裁定者的身份？”

“……两者都有。”

“很好。这下你明白为什么了？”达文西伸展身体，沿着走廊回到机舱，“你是现如今唯一的变数，通晓一切，却不安定——而我只关心迦勒底。”


	9. Chapter 9

达文西喜欢画福尔摩斯的背。许多时候，她会让这位绅士脱掉上衣，任由她在纸张上勾勒背部肌肉的线条。

福尔摩斯问过她原因。达文西只说合适当模特，再不多说。这倒成了谜题，而福尔摩斯一时半会儿难以解明达文西的意思。

直到有一天，他看到之前达文西画得很多罗曼医生，都是从后侧位置画得背影，与他截然不同，纤瘦而苍白。

“时过境迁了，不是吗。”达文西扯出一个笑来，“从者和人类总归是截然不同的。”


	10. Chapter 10

门铃响了三声，福尔摩斯不情愿地从半睡半醒的迷惘中找回神智，趿着拖鞋走到门口开了门。他原以为是推销之类的破事，没想到是隔壁家十六岁的女孩。他还记得那女孩，搬家那天一个人捧着大箱子一层一层地往上走，汗水缀了满脸。他看不下去，顺手帮了一把。名字应该是——达·文西，不，仅仅是姓氏，她没说过名字。

“怎么了？”福尔摩斯撑着门。达文西的紧张让他有些摇摆不定。这段时间，他的实力退步不少。

“我没带家里的钥匙。我想……或许我能……？”

说谎。福尔摩斯一眼就看出来她在说谎。钥匙就在她右边的衣兜里，很容易就能摸到。可达文西期许的目光让他犯了难，他始终看不得女性这种娇弱的模样。

“进来吧。”福尔摩斯让出一条道，“你可以把衣服和包放在门口。要喝些什么吗，啤酒可乐和水。”

“水就好。”达文西脱掉卡其色的风衣外套，露出里面的白色短袖——质地很薄，对着光时很容易就能看到里面粉红色的女士内隔衣。福尔摩斯把目光挪开，达文西却贴了上来，小巧的乳隔房贴在他后背，带着女性特有的香气，换了别的男人定要尴尬上一阵或是直接把她抵在厨房台面上亲吻。但福尔摩斯只是从冷水壶里倒出些水，转身递给达文西。

他是位无性恋。这意味着他不会对任何人有任何性上的反应。即使他很容易就能看穿达文西的暗示。

“我以为你至少会亲我。”达文西接过杯子，用她小巧的双手捧着，凑到嘴边抿了一口。

“那不是我的风格。”福尔摩斯冲她晃晃烟盒，“你介意我抽烟吗？”

“不。”达文西抬眼看他，浅蓝色的眼里闪着晶莹，“我该走了。他们应当回来了。”

非常有趣。福尔摩斯抓住达文西的手臂，把她拽进怀里。这个小女孩儿费尽心思找个理由走进屋里，只为了和他共度春宵。人类的情感着实难以分析。他捧着达文西的脸，薄唇擦过她的肌肤，感到怀里传来一阵战栗。

“不是你的风格？”达文西的手隔着一层布料抚在他的胸口上，继而向下伸去，试图探索腰带以下的部分。这不是他第一次接触一根阴隔茎，但确实是她的第一次——一模一样的东西现在也在她身上赖着，丑陋又肮脏，令人作呕。

她记得还没使用荷尔蒙疗法时的做法，隔着长裤抚弄这位帅气邻居尺寸诱人的那隔活隔儿，却懊恼地发现不论如何去做，它依旧疲软的搭在那里，丝毫没有抬头的意思。

“……”达文西仰头征询福尔摩斯的意见。后者没理她，像是拎小鸡一样拎着她的后领把她丢到厨房台面上。

“不是不能，是不感兴趣。但我可以给你一个高隔潮，作为你骗我也想进来和我做隔爱的报酬。我不太在乎自己的身体。”

福尔摩斯用冰冷的唇吻她，手掌裹着她小巧的乳隔房揉搓，再一路向下。达文西的双腿闭得很紧，在福尔摩斯试图分开它们时，她用力地扇了福尔摩斯一巴掌，打得他头都偏了过去。福尔摩斯显然没料到这个。他回过神来，把达文西按在墙上，目光陡然凶狠起来。

“你想和我玩仙人跳？”

“不……不是……”达文西把裙摆向下拉去，一条堪堪到大腿中间的短裙登时落到膝盖。他们之间的距离太近了，近到她能感受到福尔摩斯的温热吐息——而那本不该存在的东西就像是之前丑陋的他一样硬起，即使用三四层胶带固定在胯隔间也无济于事。“你不会喜欢的。”

“男女对我来说没有区别。”福尔摩斯耸耸肩，“只是好奇。”

“恕我拒绝。”达文西抓过外套，从台面上一跃而下，仓皇地逃离现场。

从走进公寓楼的第一眼，她就爱上了这位帅气的邻居——可现在，现在这不伦不类的她如何拥有爱情。达文西打开房门，摸出钥匙打算回家，却看到福尔摩斯跟着她走了出来，靠在门框上，目光似有似无地往她身下飘去。

“别再用胶带了，会感染的。”福尔摩斯抬抬下巴，把一板药递给达文西，看样子是刚刚掉出来的，“手术需要你有一副好体格。”

“你是怎么……”

“这世上还没有我解不开的谜题，包括你。”福尔摩斯瞥她一眼，回屋关上了门。

达文西掰着药板，把它弄得哗啦啦响。

电影里说的没错，她想，爱情总在错误的时间来临。


	11. Chapter 11

藤丸立香逐渐习惯了走到转角时，看见福尔摩斯和达文西亲吻。漫长的法式深吻，但并不缠绵，更多在于魔力的需求。比起休息日固定的玛修或她，达文西依旧如之前一般忙碌。她需要更多的魔力，来自拥有比她更庞大的魔力储存的任何一人。

玛修和藤丸立香是先行排除的两位，不论在魔力存储还是魔术回路上，达文西现下的躯体都比她们优益，很难从她们那里获得什么。而所长在她凑过去时就吓跑了，念叨着幼女犯罪之类的蠢话，被达文西毫不客气地嘲笑一番。只剩福尔摩斯，面不改色地低头用手卡住她的下巴，弯腰给了她一个吻。

来自真正从者的魔力冲刷着达文西体内每一道被刻印在骨骼肌肉皮肤上的回路，让她自然而然地渴求更多。

她不希望睡觉或进食，她不希望耽误任何一点时间，她需要——她需要更多的魔力。

但达文西需要更多。

更多的魔力，更多的时间，如果有可能她真希望拥有一具真正的从者躯体，即使依靠药物提神，即使——

按照她尺寸定制的机舱为了节省位置而异常狭小，拆解和更换都在这里，瞒着其他所有人，结果把一切弄得乱七八糟，让其他人进来时还要踢两脚，把各种损坏零件丢到一边去。

“茶在那边。”达文西松开发圈，把束好的头发散开，半推半就地顺着福尔摩斯的动作倒在椅子上，“不喝茶？好吧。”

“你不需要让我觉得自在。”福尔摩斯给她一个吻，汩汩魔力流淌进四肢百骸，疲惫逐渐消除，磨损的零件逐渐被纯粹的魔力修复，“我对性毫无兴趣。”

达文西耸耸肩。她依旧拥有之前的记忆，依旧拥有之前的执着。

福尔摩斯进入她身体时，疼痛轰得在大脑里炸开。她设想过无数可能，没有一种算到对方的尺寸和自己躯体的稚嫩。现如今，疼痛让她连扯出一个笑容都是勉强。血液和体液搅在一起，魔力链接逐渐清晰，达文西关闭整个机舱的通讯，仰头亲吻福尔摩斯。

等福尔摩斯离开后，达文西活动一下手臂，叼着头绳倒掉凉透的茶水，又把目光投回控制屏上。每一个按钮她都那样熟悉，每一个数据她都能一眼看穿原因。这里离不开她。她还需要在这里——一直在这里。

她必须在这里。

藤丸立香偶尔会找不到福尔摩斯，尤其是深夜睡醒游荡时，她能看到骂骂咧咧的夜班员工和偷吃的所长，但驾驶舱里空无一人，甚至还粗心地把注射器和空药瓶丢在地上。机械舱的门锁死了，通讯也被屏蔽。藤丸立香转了一圈，在食堂发现了偷吃蛋糕的所长。

所长沉默一阵，分了她一半蛋糕，递个叉子给她。“别多问了。”他说，“吃吃蛋糕，装装傻，明天一切还要继续。”

藤丸立香似是而非地点点头。所长摘了蛋糕上的草莓，放在藤丸立香的盘子里。他们聊着漫无边际的话，大多都是白纸化前的破事，分享完深夜的甜食，各自离去。

路过转角时，藤丸立香看到达文西和福尔摩斯在机械舱的门口接吻。达文西的腿有些打颤，而福尔摩斯的胳膊上密布针孔。

或许她还没习惯。


	12. Chapter 12

最开始是所长吃蛋糕时溜出的一句话。

“芙芙……是不是也可以穿一下衣服？你看啊，就是那种猫猫狗狗的小衣服，很可爱的。”

话音未落，其他几人面面相觑。从有印象开始，芙芙就是一身白毛，谁都没想过这件事？不，也许有人想过，只是没人胆敢实现。要说做衣服肯定是那个人……顺着所长的想法，大家不约而同地想到一位走路带花的冠位魔术师。

“不——行！”达文西第一个站出来反对，“那太无聊了！芙芙如果要穿衣服，一定要是艺术！我要负责设计！”

“我可以缝制。”玛修怯生生地举起手。

藤丸立香想了一下：“……我负责看。”

所长吞下最后一块蛋糕，四双眼睛齐刷刷地抛到福尔摩斯身上。大侦探缓缓吐出一口烟，拎着芙芙的后颈，把它扔进达文西怀里，转身又盯起仪表盘。

“……玛修。”

“？”

“不论我做了什么。”达文西抱着芙芙说，“不要拦我。”

——玛修真的没有拦她。

看到成品的藤丸立香笑得差点没喘上气来。达文西的设计天赋不只是口头说说，她确实很有设计天赋，完美地把福尔摩斯的大衣改造成了芙芙的外套，还有配套的外骨骼和小烟斗。

避开疑神疑鬼的福尔摩斯，玛修很快把芙芙从驾驶室里捞了出来。三人攒在一起，往芙芙身上套着衣服。它挣扎了几下，最后还是乖乖地允许达文西把外骨骼固定上。

“……达文西。”福尔摩斯的声音从门口传来。

藤丸立香抓着玛修的胳膊颤颤巍巍地抬头看去，思考着福尔摩斯阴晴不定的面色究竟代表什么。达文西反倒大方很多，她把小烟斗塞进芙芙嘴里，挑挑眉，性质高昂：“芙芙，给我一个厌世的表情——”

“芙！”


	13. 尖叫旅社AU的脑洞（欢迎领走）

达文西是吸血鬼，从史前永生到十五世纪的始祖吸血鬼，力量格外强大（类似吸血鬼编年史里的阿卡莎）。福尔摩斯是她咬下的第一位纯种吸血鬼，在同类强大的吸引力前，他们相爱了。二人一起在世界范围内拓展着吸血鬼的版图。达文西把意大利定为故乡，而福尔摩斯选择了英国。他们虽然不在一起，但深爱着彼此。然而，漫长的岁月逐渐让福尔摩斯厌倦了吸血与存活，几次试图自杀或是把自己封死在棺材里（有一次他成功了），但达文西总会赶过来陪他劝他，所以也磕磕绊绊的算是活了下来。

时值十六世纪初，女巫审判席卷欧洲。在英国的福尔摩斯担心达文西的安全，跨海到法国巴黎看望达文西。迎接他的却是达文西被捆绑在王宫里的火刑架上（他们足够强大，可以在阳光下存活一定时间），为首的王族点燃火堆，王族身旁的人们狂欢着。福尔摩斯试图救下达文西，但他失败了，眼睁睁看着达文西被烧死，变成一堆灰土。

他心灰意冷，决定去达文西的房子里解决自己。可推开门的时候，达莉莉被放在制造台上，旁边还有达文西的手稿。福尔摩斯认为应该替达文西完成这个，把达莉莉造完了。

没想到达莉莉是达文西的另一个身体，但对于达莉莉来说，达文西经历的一切就像是看过的电影，所以达莉莉对福尔摩斯没有超出对制造者的敬爱外的其他感情。福尔摩斯对此无所谓，但决心带达莉莉去个更远的地方。

他用所有的积蓄造了一个只有非人类才知道的旅社，人类无法发现，并且带达莉莉住在里面，从零开始带达莉莉认识这个世界，并发誓要保护达莉莉远离人类的迫害。

由于吸血鬼的种族Z义，福尔摩斯声称达莉莉是他与达文西的吸血鬼女儿，以此远离其他吸血鬼的质疑。当达莉莉表现出和达文西一样的天赋时，更是没有人怀疑这对父女的真实性。只有他们彼此才知道那一层芥蒂。达莉莉不是达文西，但她也不是达文西的女儿。

旅社越来越火，也没有人类打扰，一切都宁静而美好，可一切都悄悄地发生着变化。

某天，达莉莉闯出了旅社，十八世纪的街头充斥着黑暗，但也同样充斥着新兴的希望。她爱上人类世界，惊叹于人类的创造，渴望融入人类社会，加入这个庞大的帝国。

但福尔摩斯不允许她这样做。

从外面回来以后，福尔摩斯就关了达莉莉的禁闭。他们大吵一架，福尔摩斯说达莉莉根本不知道外面人类的危险，达莉莉认为福尔摩斯真的当是她爸爸了，他们本来就是两个毫无关系的人。

这次吵架持续了几十年，期间有一次福尔摩斯打开旅社大门大吼让她出去，达莉莉就真的出去了。人类历史上的“达文西”已经死去几百年，达莉莉就声称自己叫做“夏洛克·福尔摩斯”，利用天赋工作赚钱，足够她好好活着。借此，她的名气越来越大，直到某一天一位纯血詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂拜访她的寓所，通知她福尔摩斯的旅社即将倒闭，他打算深眠地下整整百年，也有可能就此一睡不醒。

达莉莉经过一番挣扎，最终还是背上背包，踏上去旅社的路途。

赶到莫里亚蒂说的地方，达莉莉才发现莫里亚蒂的谎言。福尔摩斯已经在棺材之中沉睡了近十年，几乎是在她离开后就迅速陷入了沉睡，而旅馆早已落入莫里亚蒂之手。达莉莉赶忙掀开棺材的盖子（上面还刻印着十字架），发现紧紧地贴在棺材板上银钉刺穿了福尔摩斯的心脏，他实质上已经濒临死亡。

达莉莉气急之下割开静脉，用自己的血喂他。她流淌着和始祖吸血鬼一样的血，那血充满力量。

福尔摩斯骤然清醒，握住她的手腕，还想要更多。可看清是达莉莉之后，又推开她冷嘲热讽，认为如果试图怜悯他，没有必要。但达莉莉这一次却拥抱了他。因为经历过这一遭，达莉莉意识到，她爱着福尔摩斯，这与达文西无关。

他们一起回到旅社，发现整个旅社都被莫里亚蒂控制了。福尔摩斯想要夺回旅社，达莉莉却劝他去外面的世界看看，人类早已不是当年那般危险，人类也是善良的。“如果不是人类的发明，我不可能赶过来救你。”

福尔摩斯勉强同意了和达莉莉一起融入人类社会。他们在瑞士修养了两年，继而回到达莉莉在伦敦的住所。两个人的天赋比一个人的力量更大，一时间，他们成为整个欧洲叱咤风云的人物，在史书上留下浓墨重彩的一笔。他们再也没回过旅社，只是听闻某一次莫里亚蒂惹火了一位强大的吸血鬼，导致整门都被封入瀑布之下，几百年后才能挣脱封印。

时至今日，伦敦的住所所在依然有着传说：每当满月之际，一双优雅的身影将出现在月下。不得上前询问，因为男人的烟草会让你离开现实，而女孩的微笑会带走人类的灵魂。等你醒来，只剩一朵玫瑰证明你曾遇见过他们。


	14. LA LA LAND AU

建立在普通人基础上的La La Land AU，达Lily是一位画家，福是一位小提琴手，都还是二十出头的年轻人，刚读完大学，一腔热血跑到LA想要闯出一番天地。一个想要做自己的画展，一个想要做自己的演奏会。

他们相遇在漂亮的歌舞厅里，一场针对画家与经理人的宴会。达Lily寻求经理人的机遇，而福在乐池里演奏小提琴。稍显老套的一见钟情，不过却是对画与音乐。谁都没给谁留过电话，直到机遇再次降临，街头的肖像画摊位上变成了被强行拽来的顾客和稍显茫然的画师。达Lily给福画了第一张画，也成为他们交换手机号的机会。

第一次约会是达Lily提出的，他们去了解剖博物馆，欣赏一场漂亮的人体展览。第二次是福尔摩斯，他们去了密室逃生。他们在最后一关门口接吻，打开门的时候也牵起了彼此的手。

他们租了一套房子住在一起，福的事业先发生了转变，在罪案现场发现细节，结果一来二去被叫去做了顾问。达莉莉则收到了建筑公司的OFFER。他们住在一起，有着爱情，但离梦想越来越远，相处的时间也越来越远。最后，福是第一个妥协现实的。他接受了固定的顾问职位，开始从事侦探行业。在准备结婚的时候，达莉莉却突然辞职，决定继续做独立艺术。

他们大吵一架，分居，又分手。

达莉莉办了第一次画展，来的人很少，福也不在她身边。心灰意冷，也明白了福的妥协。她收拾东西打算回意大利，结果错过了经理人的电话。

经理人的电话打到福手上，正要飞回伦敦的福放弃机票，回头载达Lily带着她的画去找经理人。经理人赞扬了达Lily的画，要为她举办画展，回头却发现福已经离开了。

几年之后，他们再次相遇。达Lily在伦敦的画展如期举行，嘉宾是伦敦网红的小提琴手。他们谁都没结婚，只是追求了各自的梦想。台上，小提琴手隆重地介绍达Lily的画作，等下了台，一切却只结束于一句“好久不见”。

每个人都只能陪你走这一段路。

而一句“好久不见”，就已有他们的一生。


	15. 平行世界三十题（1）ABO

在迦勒底里，达文西是位少见的女性Alpha。大抵和性别有关，成为英灵的男性大多都是Alpha，而女性反而是Beta更多。毕竟，缺乏发情期永远是工作的得力帮手：被Omega的甜香气味缠绕的时候，Alpha英灵们四处乱窜，巴不得自己先开启内讧为上床的权利打上一架，谁还顾得上对面的敌人是不是要开宝具。幸好身为Beta的梅林路过，忙不迭用幻术一拢，这才算把命保下来。或许也正是因此，与虚数潜行的车辆共生的小达文西是一个纯粹的Beta——甚至连性别本身都不曾存在意义的、单纯的Beta，这是最有利于迦勒底生存的决定。如果有可能开启第二阶段，达文西不希望有任何事情阻碍之后的迦勒底前行，包括野兽般的发情期在内。  
但现实还是比理想更残酷。达文西算来算去，却忽视了福尔摩斯的反常。  
纵然看起来是一位Beta，福尔摩斯却是同大多男性英灵一样，是一位货真价实的Alpha。他掩盖得很好，看起来就像是一位忠于工作的勤劳Beta。一直以来，达文西忙于工作，只当他是一位普通的Beta，如此这般，容他成为第二阶段的顾问，在狭小逼仄的车舱里辅助迦勒底继续前行。  
在组建恢复用的以太舱时，小达文西才发现此事。彼时他们早已赤诚相见多次，大多是为了交换魔力，二人翻云覆雨前总是一副彬彬有礼模样，小达文西也没见过福尔摩斯真正为了情热狂乱的样子，也就默许了他是个发育过度良好的Beta。  
后来福尔摩斯从以太舱里出来，二人的位置调换一圈，反倒成了福尔摩斯要赖着达文西，贪婪地侵食来自车辆电力系统的更多魔力。这回再做二人心知肚明，达文西容他多了些时间，让他在自己体内成结。  
Beta的事后简洁明了，达文西无聊地扬起手掰下几个按钮，降低了整体车辆的电量损耗，用以补全刚刚所使用的那些。她盯着福尔摩斯冷淡的表情，忽得意识到什么：“……你没发情过吗？”  
“我遇到过Omega。”福尔摩斯说得倒是平淡，“除了几位客户，我再没接触过Omega。”  
达文西耸耸肩，撩开落在眼前的长发：“洁身自好？”  
“Alpha和Omega的结合……不，不感兴趣而已。”  
达文西自是理解不了此事的。“她”的生前同多个Omega有过几次露水缘分，身为Alpha的本能总驱使着“她”不由自主地被Omega吸引，短暂地落入情网当中。就算到了死后，成了英灵，“她”也追求着迦勒底里的那位“Omega”……“你喜欢Alpha?”达文西挑开话题，迫使自己不去想过往“她”的事情。  
“Beta。”福尔摩斯稍微直起点身子，换手燃了根烟，“我把工作当做自己的爱人，Beta可以心无旁骛地工作。”  
“会很累。”达文西打个哈欠，趴在福尔摩斯身上一动不动，任结退去后的物什从她体内滑出，“待久了就觉得烦了。Beta完全不能比肩Alpha的身体条件，动不动就困得不行。你都不会在走廊里睡着。”  
福尔摩斯捧起达文西的脸，同她分享一个烟草味的吻。“但总是值得。”  
“是啊。”达文西从床上爬起来，打开操纵仓的大门，示意福尔摩斯过来帮她，“总是值得。”  
脚步声逐渐散去，只剩椭圆形的管体在昏暗的机舱里发出绿幽幽的光亮。而机体一切如常。


	16. 平行世界三十题（2）哨兵向导

结合后的哨兵再次回归高塔不是一件好事。  
达文西趴在扶手上，望着一字排开的哨兵们。一年前，她刚觉醒天赋，被胁迫着来到高塔之中，成为最年轻的受训向导，也因她的天赋成为近十年里高塔收到的第二位天才向导。达文西一直对这些头衔嗤之以鼻：刚进入高塔时，她还会为自己的人权抗争；如今，她却已能用冰冷的目光审视楼下被介绍人挑选的哨兵。什么天才，无非是被折断旁侧枝丫后一路向上的尖端罢了。  
但这次同之前有些不同。达文西的目光很快被队列末尾一个身材高挑的男人吸引了。他的手上缠着绷带，穿着最为柔软的面料制成的衣服，就像新进高塔的哨兵那般。但他的年龄却不小了，即使远观，达文西也可以确信，他早已过了寻找向导的规定年龄。  
同他一起的哨兵们逐渐被介绍人挑走，而他孤零零地站在原地，几乎是理所当然地被介绍人剩下。年龄是一个原因，达文西怀疑他甚至已经到了退役的时间点。另一方面，虽还未正式出师成为一名专业向导，但天赋依旧让达文西能清楚地感受到男人身上强烈的精神壁垒：无比厚重，几乎能够防卫所有过度敏锐的感官为他带来的苦痛——当然，是在坍塌之前。达文西感受到的只有断壁残垣，那些厚重的壁垒此刻碎成一片，男人的感官保护如今聊胜于无……他曾有过一位向导。有了向导还要回到高塔，大概是上一任向导战死了。  
介绍人似乎在与他争吵些什么，最后叹着气离开。血液沿着他的手掌滴下，他随意地在绷带上擦了一下，却又控制不住地将手指放在手掌上抓挠伤口。  
不甘于失去搭档，却也不愿同普通的向导委屈求和。  
很是有趣。  
闭起眼睛稍稍用了些精神力量，达文西很快就找到底下落单的哨兵。她建起简易的心灵壁垒，抬手挥动指尖，青蓝色的雀鹰一跃而出，在她头上盘旋。“去吧。”她睁开眼，望着楼下挑眼望上来的男人，“去找他。”  
与熟悉过程的哨兵建立联系极为容易，还没等她开口说话，那边的哨兵先生反而先一步自报家门。“夏洛克·福尔摩斯。”他的声音带些疲惫，也许是几分钟前摩擦绷带时的触感导致的，“精神体是猎犬。”  
话音未落，一只红褐色的猎犬从楼梯上跃到她面前，虽然趴得很乖，但猎犬的头依旧仰着，像是彰显着自己的如斯傲骨。  
“李奥纳多·达·文西，一年前进高塔的向导。精神体你见到了，是雀鹰。”  
“我还以为是决定和我结合。”  
“不能提前预定吗？”达文西掩盖不住笑意，索性坦然地发出笑声，“这些课程对我来说再要一年就能学完，到时候也要找哨兵的。”  
“明年我就满龄退役。”  
“那你为什么回高塔。”  
“我亲手杀了我的上一任向导。”福尔摩斯的声音很平静，仿佛他刚刚说的仅仅是晚餐菜单。  
达文西从没听说过这种事。哨兵生来五感极为灵敏，同向导结合之后，更是能做到与向导感同身受。如果有哨兵能够杀掉他的向导，他得承受多大的苦痛——怕不是要痛得他也一同丢掉性命！几分钟前的陈述听起来并非玩笑话。能在这种事下活下来，达文西确实相信，他是会被高塔重新召回的哨兵。  
“……他是一个跨国犯罪集团的首领，但也是很出色的向导。我在和他精神结合，离开高塔后才发现这件事。整理资料花了我整整三年，然后在最后他让我帮他挡住追来的哨兵时，我回身杀了他。”  
“难道是……”达文西想到一个名字。近几月内高塔中有关那人的流言蜚语不少，结果向导们对她又提高一层警惕，生怕这十年内的第二个天才重蹈覆辙。  
“是他。詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂。”福尔摩斯说，“这也是介绍人不愿我和其他向导接触的原因。他是一位极强大的向导。同他结合后，我再没进过静音室。介绍人不知我是否还能与其他向导结合。”  
“如果不能呢？”  
“离开高塔，忍受一年失去白噪保护，然后做个普通人。也许做个私家侦探，警局的退役哨兵们说我很适合这份职业，但我不想同他们混在一起。”  
达文西陷入良久的沉默。她确实还需要一些时间才能被高塔批准合格、允许领取属于自己的哨兵，对福尔摩斯的了解也仅限于远观时的欣赏，二人交谈也不过五分不到。但如此富有天赋的哨兵，倘若真的丢到高塔外面任他被敏感的五感折磨，达文西确实也觉得糟蹋。何况如果有人要她相信她的直觉的话，达文西确实觉得，福尔摩斯就是适合自己的那位哨兵。她沉沉声，虽仍是稍显踌躇，但已经坦然许多：“你愿不愿意和我试试？”  
“怎么试？”  
“绕过介绍人，我们自己结合。”  
“小姑娘，你的玩笑真的不太好笑。”  
“我没有开玩笑，屏障就是我的诚意。”达文西拍拍猎犬的头，让他回去找主人，“如果你相信我的话，洗个澡，半个小时后我会去哨兵宿舍找你。不是精神结合，而是身体的。这样塔就没办法派人来分开我们，只能承认这次结合，加快我的训练，也把你留在高塔，给予你应当的保护。”  
“……好。”  
达文西回身望向楼下的福尔摩斯，雀鹰还立在他的肩头，威风凛凛。  
也许这就是命中注定？


	17. 平行世界三十题（3）BDSM

报纸上的广告栏一向惹人注目，时常刊登惊世骇俗的消息。但内敛的人们依照惯例，一向是把消息写得隐晦而难以阅读的。因此，真正察觉到广告栏中的滔天巨浪的，也都是些经过良好教育的人。假设广告再隐蔽一些、写得内容更富有暗示，一个城市中也不过寥寥几位绝顶聪慧的人能看懂。  
福尔摩斯一向是城里能看透广告栏奥秘的人群中最为出色的那个。因此他带着报纸来到上面标志的地点，按照吩咐敲了三下门。  
开门的女孩自称达文西，福尔摩斯一眼就认出，是她发布了广告栏上的消息。即使她看起来不那么像发布这条消息的人：她有着漂亮的栗色卷发，穿着一身红蓝拼色的洋装，连胸脯都平坦着，就像还没发育那样。  
“你是今天来的第三个，但却是第一个没有跑的。”达文西心情很好地为他脱掉外套，“你为什么不跑呢？”  
“虽然你看起来像一个孩子，但你的衣服很昂贵，不像是一位童妓能穿得起的。即使有童妓穿得起这身衣服，你身为成人的面部轮廓也早已把年龄的答案摆在眼前，非常基本，女士。”福尔摩斯把报纸放在一边，挑了一个皮质的项圈递给达文西，半弯下腰凑到达文西眼前，“我回答了你的问题，但你还没问我规矩。”  
“你能在这个时间段过来，显然是单身，没有妻子，大概也没有未婚妻，所以，首先，你并不介意可以恢复的伤痕。至于不可恢复的，你也不甚介意，但是不能在明显露出的地方。你的手腕上有一些刀疤，都在袖子里面，很显然，有人会在意你身上的伤痕。至于那些秽物，我个人不喜欢，而看你对羊毛大衣打理的情况，想必也不喜欢。”达文西扣好项圈的最后一环，把牵引绳挂在项圈前的金属件上，“我喜欢聪明人，但不代表我喜欢我的奴隶多话。既然是追求欢愉，自然要先守规矩。”  
“是的，女士。”  
达文西的一掌甚至把他的脸都打偏了。苍白的脸颊上登时泛起一片红印。他没有挣扎，反而把头又挪回正面，漠然地望向达文西。  
“我说过，先生，我不喜欢我的奴隶多话。”达文西猛地拉紧牵引绳，用她小巧、柔软的手掌捧起男人棱角分明的脸庞，用近乎能粉碎下颌骨的力道掰开口腔，把手指伸进他口中。她的动作不甚粗暴，更多的包含着一种独特的从容不迫在里面。但当手指紧紧地按在舌头深处时，生理反射带来的连续干呕却是痛苦的。福尔摩斯的眼角为此泛起浅浅的红，在生理性的泪水蒙住漂亮的翠绿色双眼前，达文西抽出手指，并严肃地警告了他：“希望你现在学乖了，先生。”  
福尔摩斯没有回答。  
达文西满意地跳下脚凳，女童的平跟鞋踩在地上悄无声息，同他经历过的其他施虐女王截然相反。她看起来就像是带着贴身男仆出行的、天真可爱的贵族小姐，在那双湛蓝色的眼睛里，干净和纯粹占了大半，无法想象她会是与如此下贱的职业相关的人士。  
但她的水准确实是一流的。  
在带着满身的红肿伤痕离开这栋精心布置的地牢前，福尔摩斯确实如此地赞叹了她的技术。可惜，回应他的并非感谢，而是又一轮泡水藤条的鞭挞。


	18. Chapter 18

4.吸血鬼

Only Lovers Left Alive.

随着夜幕降临，达文西收起带着花边的黑伞，加快了脚步。那并非常人意义上的加快脚步，女孩那双小巧玲珑的双脚还未落地就早已抬起，若是乍然看来，就像是漂浮在地上一般。而她移动的速度更是极快的，不到半刻，她已从市中心出了城，站在荒野中间，等待着今夜的来客。

福尔摩斯是要从拉斯维加斯开来的，那边的人类多些，入夜后也更忙碌。即使在踏入国道后用上神明嫌弃似的给予他们的神力，还要有几十分钟才能赶到底特律城外。

这一周的食物都很差，血库新换了一位夜班医生，要价翻了一倍，达文西不得不再次用烂透了的灯泡爆裂法吓唬一遍，方才得到了足够日常供给的食物。至于福尔摩斯的那一份，达文西自认没必要关心。

她的僵尸——人类朋友藤丸立香昨天死于一位侵入她领地的陌生吸血鬼之手，比灯泡爆裂法还要烂俗的男吸血鬼诱惑了这位人类女性——结局是留下一地的烂摊子需要达文西自己收拾。即使达文西从还是人类时就已成为全科天才，可犯罪依旧不是她的专长，掩盖犯罪自然也不是，这是她作为万事屋的唯一遗憾。大部分不小心谋杀了晚餐的吸血鬼不会联络她来处理，他们手里都有一张黑底银字的名片，上面写着专业人士的电话。

自然，那张名片是福尔摩斯的，整个吸血鬼界最受欢迎的尸体处理人，忙碌到很难临时预约，甚至大部分时间必须由着他的性子来。但也有例外，正所谓一物降一物——达文西打去的电话他是一定会接的，她的委托也是免费插队，最先处理的一份。

这要追溯到百年之前，遇到福尔摩斯那天，达文西正在伦敦街头欣赏蒙娜丽莎被盗的新闻，大概是二十世纪初的某天晚上，夜晚的咖啡馆外小桌上燃着煤油灯，达文西还没好好品上一杯咖啡，一位衣着整齐的绅士就在她对面坐下。

“他们让我来找你。”福尔摩斯同她讲得第一句话就是这个，“说你有解决方法。”

说不认得这位绅士实数过分，那段时间的报纸上铺天盖地都是他的新闻，若是连头版的黑白照片和他本人都对不上号，达文西就妄称一位出色的工程师了。

“什么解决方法？”达文西饶有兴致地放下报纸，望向这位刚因在莱辛巴赫的离世闹得伦敦城风风雨雨的侦探。

“这个。”福尔摩斯拉下领口，清晰的吸血鬼咬痕暴露在达文西面前。伤口虽早已结痂，但暴虐的痕迹仍然藏在福尔摩斯眼里：他浅灰色的瞳孔若有若无地泛着淡淡的红光。

他是一位吸血鬼——一位低阶的、刚刚经历初拥的吸血鬼，饥渴难耐。而他甚至没有指引者。

“这没有解决方法，你将会成为我们当中的一员。”达文西把煤油灯调亮了些，福尔摩斯突然别过头，不愿直视那团火焰，“是谁缔造了你，它为什么不对你负责。”

“……我杀了他。”

“哦……哦！”达文西恍然大悟，“莫里亚蒂。”

“他是一位吸血鬼。”

“初拥的时间不算长，四年……确实迟早是不得好死，我都没把他登上观察名册。”

“你现在可以永远不用登上他的名字了。”

“从这方面看是件好事，恭喜你。”

“等你告诉我如何变回去，再恭喜也不迟——我将会成为你们的一员，你是这么说的。如果你有办法在成为吸血鬼后让自己逆生长至如此模样，你就有办法逆转这一现状。”

“不可能的。逆转生长很容易，但你已经是半个吸血鬼了，纵然我是天才，也无法把你变回人类。不过你还可以想开点，没有指引者，你迟早会死，你还能维持人类的尊严死去。”

“指引者？”

“缔造你的那人，他该负责指引你成为一位合格的吸血鬼。”达文西眯起眼睛，审视着他，“你已经杀了你的指引者。”

“我不想听你再一次重复事实。简单来说，是漫长的死刑。”

“当然，完全可以这么说。不过还有别的方法。”

“……什么？”

“同我来。”达文西收好报纸起身，大摇大摆地离开咖啡厅，在侍者追来时冲福尔摩斯眨眨眼，一副顽皮的孩提模样，和几分钟前成熟沉稳的可靠样子截然相反，“结账——爸、爸！”

那天晚上达文西带着福尔摩斯围着伦敦城绕了一大圈，最终在她休憩的墓地停下脚步。她很久没有伤害自己了，以至于划开手指时的疼痛都让达文西怀念起那些还有心跳的日子。福尔摩斯的眼里泛着红光，达文西扬起淌血的手指，望着他虔诚地顺从吸血鬼的本性吮吸血液。

“喝下去。”在他的理性占领上风前，达文西按住他的嘴唇，用血描摹出苍白的线条。

那些来自吸血鬼的血液在福尔摩斯的身体里翻腾，他痛苦地匍匐在地上，经历着他的死亡与重生。

东方既白。

达文西抓着他的头发，迫使他看向远方地平线上的太阳。

“好好看着。”她说，“这是你人生中最后一次日出。”

时至今日，达文西也不清楚自己当时为何要收下这位新人吸血鬼。那时她还很年轻，正是和其他吸血鬼结成伴侣的好时间。可带领新人就像养育孩子，没人愿意找一位操心孩子生活的老妈妈。或许一切就是因此变得不太寻常。但身为吸血鬼，无论如何，生活都是不寻常的。就像躺在地上的藤丸立香和被她施以惩罚的吸血鬼，似乎没有什么在吸血鬼的世界里会成为理所应当。

除了爱。

回忆在汽车剧烈的刹车声下戛然而止，达文西不甚满意地扁扁嘴，打开门上了车。比起一百多年前，福尔摩斯显得更年轻了些，也更不拘一格。他拉过达文西的领子，同她分享一个带着烟味的吻，在结束时从迷你冰箱里抽出一根血棒冰递给她。

“B型，你最喜欢的。”

“月亮从西边出来了？”

“只是听说又有几个灯泡坏了，还有一个小虫子闯进屋子，坏了声名斐然万事屋的心情。”

“你是来哄孩子的？”

“等你什么时候不在僵尸面前喊我爸爸再说。”


	19. Chapter 19

5.勇者斗恶龙

*通篇使用了达莉莉的语音集

NPC的工作单调而乏味。达文西靠在柜台上打了一个大大的哈欠，把手边的速写本放到一旁，转过来时又笑眯眯地看着前来购买装备的勇者。

“欢迎来到莱昂纳多·达·文西的强化研究室！商品清单在这里哦。无聊的时候，可以顺便为你介绍推荐的道具吗？”

勇者低头找着材料，完成工作的达文西饶有兴致地打量着勇者身边的辅助NPC。这不是她第一次见到这位名为福尔摩斯的策士了，无数个勇者经过她的商店补给后继续前行，同样，也就有无数位策士站在勇者身旁，帮助他规划如何避开路上的危险。

“这次也不打算说话吗？”达文西眨眨眼睛，目不转睛地盯着沉默的策士NPC，“时间是无法倒流的。认真做好最终确认了吗？”

策士仍然沉默不语，勇士倒是很快挑选好了需要的东西。她扁扁嘴，这次也依旧是以她的失败告终。或许，现在，她确实没办法做到和之前一样厉害……

“感谢你购买圣晶石！这可是十分贵重的东西，千万不能一口气全用掉哦。”

勇者背好行囊离开商店，又一次踏上征服恶龙的旅程。

“差不多要回去做任务了？好呀！作为补偿，回来之后要再给我讲新的故事哦。”达文西笑眯眯地挥手送行，目光却落在福尔摩斯身上。直至消失在村庄尽头，策士依旧沉默着。达文西气鼓鼓地回到店里，在角落的小黑板上又加上一杠。

“啊——所以说我最不喜欢秘密主义了，太让人困扰了！”

这样下去，要什么时候福尔摩斯才能打破约定，回来把勇者的故事讲给她听啊！


	20. Chapter 20

6.太空歌剧

*故事参考了神秘博士。

*星历-304999.9999682902年，即现用立法2018年一月一日零点一分。

当迦勒底星系的第三颗恒星也消失在地平线后时，达文西才把她的心灵传送装置找了个开阔地停好。她很久没有回到迦勒底星系了，四处闯荡的冒险让她在归家的心绪上颇为淡薄。原本她就是被之前故去的智者——李奥纳多·达·文西——所建造出的，仿造她机能的机器人，即使拥有曾经的记忆，达文西也很难对这片土地怀有任何热忱。但这不代表达文西对迦勒底星系并不好奇：她见过半个宇宙的奇闻异事，却从未踏上过那位达文西——原先的那个，直至离世前都心心念念的故乡之地。

但此处……达文西难以相信这片荒原就是另一位达文西的故乡，同她的日记描写截然不同。

“天空是橙红色的，有三个太阳挂在天幕上。等到夜晚，宇宙繁星被复杂的大气层所遮挡，白日的橙空就化作灰蓝色的画纸。而在期间最为闪耀的，就是召唤所有智者的塔。所有设施都是围绕着塔所建造的，川流不息的人群每日行走在纵横交错的小巷中，从高处俯视看来，井然有序，像是一盘完美的棋局。新年的时候，这些巷子里会挤满了人，在璀璨的、宇宙第一的焰火下庆祝另一年的到来。”

福尔摩斯走出心灵传送装置，低头点上烟。他把达文西的日记放进门口的隔间里上了锁，同现在的达文西一同站在砂石飞舞的荒野当中。达文西日记里的景色早已不见，空旷的行星上，徒余濒临干涸的河流与永久封冻的冰石，仰起头时所见只剩一片漆黑，仿佛要把世间所有事物都吸入其中一般。

“星历前305000，迦勒底星系中唯一拥有高等智慧生物的行星，毁于秘匿者之手。”福尔摩斯吐出烟雾，青蓝色的雾气聚在一起，映出当年迦勒底的繁荣，“达文西也死于那场灭顶之灾。”

人来人往的繁华街道上，智者们同普通民众混在一起，仰望天空上绽开的烟花，计划着新年休假的安排。色彩缤纷的各式花火在空中炸开，一闪即逝，却也让孩子们激动不已。那些欢笑着跑过她眼前的、几百年前的孩子们比她还要小。他们开心地挥舞着手中的烟火棒，天真无邪地享受着玩闹的快乐。

直到流星化作炮弹，街道化作战场，无数智者在争斗中陨落，而平民早已横尸遍地。

“她带领迦勒底的所有智者奋战到最后一刻。负责疏散平民的我成为智者中唯一的幸存者。在秘匿者攻入高塔之前，我偷了一个心灵传输装置，带着还未建造完成的你离开星系。”福尔摩斯抬手挥散开烟雾，幻想终究散去，痛苦的真实显现出来，“我花了很长时间拼凑这些元件，把录像调整为达文西的视角，力图将她最后的记忆输入到你的身体里。这是保留更多智者的唯一方式。迦勒底需要更多智者。”

“之后呢。”达文西似乎接受得很坦然，“之后要怎么做。”

“迦勒底星系的实际控制权如今依旧在秘匿者手中。一年前，所有幸存的迦勒底人聚在一起，决心要向秘匿者宣战，夺回迦勒底。但一位智者不够，他们还需要另一位智者。另一位诞生于战火之中的智者，即使从未见过迦勒底的辉煌，也心甘情愿为迦勒底付出的智者。”

“你想把我带回战场？”

“我想让你拯救这场战争。”


	21. Chapter 21

7.黑帮/警和谐局

*美国背景

第一天上任警长的福尔摩斯就在B6街区碰了一鼻子灰。

他是从联邦调查局调来的探员，权力之争里站错队伍，结果明升暗贬，把他丢来这片暴力等同于家常便饭的街区。身为破案率最高的一位特工，福尔摩斯并不在意罪案本身：破解罪案是很容易的。可纯粹的暴力……

数十位持棍的街头混混将他和随行的小警察团团围住，来势汹汹，毫无怜悯之意，反而是街头斗殴一触即发。福尔摩斯带了枪，但他不打算轻易开枪：白人警察在面对黑人时开枪击毙对方，结果会上升到更严肃的种族问题。

“我没有恶意。”福尔摩斯试图与他们沟通，“只是想来拜见一下你们的首领。”沟通似乎没有起效，混混们越围越紧，一副不开战誓不休的架势。

不得不承认，这确实不是他的专长。

他姑且先拿出警棍，把早已吓垮的小警员护到自己身后，做好迎接一场恶斗的准备。

但聚集起来的人群却散开了，分出一条细长的道路。

站在尽头的是一位漂亮的意大利小女孩。她有着精致的深棕色卷发和同地中海风情截然不同的、洁白如东方瓷器的肌肤，娉婷袅娜，就好像她就是造物主最完美的作品。

“福尔摩斯警长。”她的声音像是被天使吻过一般，轻快明亮，又带着勾人的魅力，小警员的魂都快被带了去，“上任第一天就大驾光临，真是令寒舍蓬荜生辉。”

福尔摩斯点点头：“看来您的消息很灵通，达·文西女士。”

“能知道我的名字，看来，您的消息才更为灵通。”达文西在他面前站定，俏皮地眨眨眼，看起来同其他小女孩并无二致。

“不过是多做了一些功课，加上不歧视女性罢了。”福尔摩斯从衣兜里抽出名片，递给达文西，“我今天是来正式拜访的，想和您谈谈生意。我出身联邦调查局，比之前的警长们都要清楚：对付意大利黑手党，单纯的打压并不实用。”

达文西的面色骤然一变。即使她依旧维持着之前的表情，但眼里已多了几分警惕。“你是如何知道我们是意大利黑手党的。”

“这很简单，达·文西女士。首先，这些人都并非你的亲信，是你雇佣来的学生，都是早年犯过罪改过自新后的。黑人社区在距离此处两个街区的位置，但此处却有专门教授出狱后犯和谐人的学校——这些都写在城市档案上——而现在是下课时间。更有力的证据是他们身上的纹身颜色，如果是普通纹身也罢了，那边第三个，对，就是你，他手腕上的纹身是帮派的证明，褪色这么久都没有补上，也没有被帮派警告，显然早已离开帮派。有这一现象的人不是少数。其次，巷口有三个人盯着我，后面有两个，都是白人男性，异性恋，基督教徒，甚至还带着十字架。他们才是你的亲信。黑人社区距离此处只有两个街区，但你的帮派里白人的占比却如此之高，随便叫五个人过来都是白人、基督徒、异性恋——近几个月，意大利黑手党禁止黑人和穆斯林入会的消息可传得沸沸扬扬。最后，也是最重要的，虽然你试图模仿英国口音，但是，女士，你的话里依旧存有意大利人说英语时的细节，尤其是r……你们总是把r念成l。英国人不会那么说英语的——在这点上我向你打包票，我是英国出身。”

达文西沉默半晌。“这确实是对的。”她扬起唇角，借着小女孩的得天独厚，露出一个甜甜的笑容，“我喜欢你（I like you），我们会合作愉快的。”

“我们也许可以先谈谈港口的管辖权。”

“你是在欺负小孩子吗？”

“恕我直言，您的心灵可比外表强大多了。”

“不放港口。”

“那就谈谈库房管理。”

“……欺负小孩子你不觉得愧疚吗？”


	22. 害羞与哭泣与真心话大冒险

当两个人各自喝下第十七杯伏特加，这场聚会被福尔摩斯起身后的突然摔倒决定认输推向最高潮。达文西小小的、十几岁女孩的身体里已经盛下整整半瓶高纯度伏特加，面上依旧保持最初的白皙——甚至泛着机械人偶的苍白，和陶瓷娃娃没什么两样。她浅浅地露出一个笑容，面颊上泛起微红，从牌堆最下面抽了一张。

大冒险自然……达文西相信现在的福尔摩斯什么都做得出来，就算让他踩上吧台开始跳钢管舞都能毫无问题的接受。但她刻意灌醉的意图不在于此，反而是另一件事。远处忙于调酒的莫里亚蒂投来好奇的目光，达文西以一个富有攻击力的微笑挡回去，却又福至心灵般提出近乎相似的内容。

“你有没有做过梦。”她问，“想起了谁。”

也不知福尔摩斯有没有听她讲话。蜡白的脸上早染出两片酡红，终日冷静的狭长双眼此刻蒙了雾，也分不清是睡是醒，只是迷迷糊糊地蜷在酒吧的卡座里，缩紧身子，像是蜷在他的扶手椅里那般。达文西把蒸馏出的酒精倒进旁边的瓶子（这是她永远能喝下高度酒的原因），福尔摩斯对此毫无反应。

大概问不出什么了。她还是太缺乏经验，像另一个达文西那样丰沛的经验。理论能提供的数值是有限的，如果还能有下一次机会，她会做到更好的——正在她要放弃的时候，福尔摩斯突然开口了。

“…………………………华生。”他不知为什么从眼角流下两条泪，下意识地举起手腕去擦，却似乎对自己在哭泣这事毫无察觉，“我梦到华生了。还有贝克街。”

喂、喂，我可没准备这个的应对方案啊，福尔摩斯，你清醒一点啊！达文西手足无措地望着醉到人设崩塌的福尔摩斯，也不知该把求助的目光丢向哪里，只好主动凑过去安慰……收拾残局。

好在就算被灌醉了，他也不算个多话的人。反而更喜欢一个人嘟囔很多过去的事，生前的侦探事业，受巴贝奇委托进行的调查……还有之前的迦勒底。

达文西不想听下去了。

她不想听到另一个她是如何与他讨价还价，如何与他建立合作关系，如何与他获得那么多默契。

——如果我不是那个天才的达文西。

我本来就不是那个天才的达文西——

达文西抬起头，又撞上莫里亚蒂的目光。这次，她决定接受莫里亚蒂给她的这个台阶——不愧是洞悉人性的罪犯先生，达文西为他的洞察能力惊叹不已。

小小的记录仪里，福尔摩斯一塌糊涂的醉态被完完全全录制下来。她露出几个笑容，和其他人如之前一般谈笑风生，假装一切都未曾发生。

但那当然发生了。

第二天，看到录像的福尔摩斯，整个人红得像蒸熟的番茄。他争论着要把这段录像从所有媒体介质上删除，并且真的依靠他的能力如此做了。那晚发生的事情逐渐在迦勒底里变成一段怪谈，无人能求解真正的答案。

不过，他从未想到，实际上还有一个备份。

就存在达文西的身体当中。

这是“她”的记忆。

“她”也绝不会放弃。


	23. 8.校园/未成年

8.校园（未成年/大学以下）

*有参考疑犯追踪-哈罗德·芬奇的发言。

*帅气的理科老师都是假的数学老师们都是秃了头的中年人；u；

达文西是美术班里的另类。

负责教学的罗玛尼想了半天，发现也很难找到除此以外的一个词来形容她。负责教学这么多年，擅长绘画的他也见过好几个，假若达文西仅仅是绘画出色到早已成为声名斐然的艺术家，罗玛尼也断不会用另类来形容达文西。但没人说过，美术班里不能出现天才。如果概括起达文西擅长的东西，罗玛尼沉思一阵，最终用“全部”回答了这个问题。

达文西是擅长全部科目的、美术班里的天才。

若是负责美术班的数学老师福尔摩斯听到这话，怕是要摇摇头，非常认真地否定罗玛尼的看法。他去年才从理科部调过来教艺术生的数学。“在你眼里，或许整个班的数学水平都难以恭维，更别提擅长数学了。”罗玛尼总是笑他严苛，可每次福尔摩斯提起这话时的样子，倒也不像是空穴来风。

其实罗玛尼也没见过达文西的数学卷子，达文西很乖，每次见到他的时候都会把数学卷子塞到书包最深处，放在上面的永远都是她漂亮的色彩和素描卷子，写满优等的评分和完美的评价。但对于福尔摩斯来说，他最常见的，依旧是达文西的数学卷子。所以他倒是也没骗罗玛尼——达文西的数学确实非常、非常、非常的糟糕。

身为天才的达文西这辈子最为痛恨的一件事：她永远搞不懂数学。

从平方到开方，从初中到高中，达文西巴不得把数学两个字撕下她的课程表，揉成团丢进洗笔筒里，最后被水溶化成一团白色纸浆，冲进下水道里，同老鼠与蚊蝇为伍。她也曾经和校方辩驳过学习数学的必要性，结局是校方的胜利，而达文西必须继续学习数学。

每次被放学后留堂，她都会在心底大声咒骂这位过度负责的数学老师福尔摩斯先生——她是个艺术生，她只需要画画就好了。

“你是不是在质疑数学的必要性？”

有天晚上，福尔摩斯一面盯着她解决三角函数问题，一面非常突然的，如此问她。

达文西很坦然地点点头，她确实是很坦然的人。

“我不认为我学习数学能有什么成果，当我在这里留堂学习数学，外面想要向我约稿的甲方就需要等待更久的时间。我相信自己会步入艺术家之路，而我非常不理解，艺术与数学究竟有什么关系。”

“我的数学老师……莫里亚蒂，在我当年问他这个问题的时候，他告诉我，如果你不会数学，会显得很蠢。他说，如果你在初中还不懂微积分，你就和鱼缸里的金鱼没什么两样。直到后来，我考上大学，才意识到，没有一个初中生该理解微积分，即使再努力，普通人也会在高中才明白微积分的意义。数学确实很难，但我不想这么告诉你。”福尔摩斯起身，在白板上写上很长的一串小数，直到最后，都变成星星点点的省略号，“这是一个合取数，在越来越多的0中间，夹杂着1开始的所有自然数，直到无限。这一个简单的数字当中，包含着所有你可能遇到的数字：你的生日、你家的电话号码、你的社保号码。如果把数字变为字母，就像最基本的密码法那样，你会得到你一生中说过的每一句话，包括你的绘画、你的每一笔颜料，都能在这个数中找到。它里面包含着整个宇宙的奥秘，而所有探索数学的人，都在用尽一生去探索这小小数字里的世界。”

“既然你这么厉害。”达文西似乎有些被镇住了，但她依旧摆出一副不感兴趣的样子，“你为什么不去研究院？我都能被画廊提前招募，你初中就会那个什么……微积分了，不更该去研究院。”

“我想证明莫里亚蒂说得是错的。”福尔摩斯说，“不理解数学的人并不是傻，他们只是没有理解到数学的美。而身为教师，我的任务就是让学生们觉得，数学也是美的。和你的绘画一样。”

达文西扁扁嘴，最终还是沉默了。那天晚上，她第一次在福尔摩斯的监督下做完了整套测试的卷子，悉心订正好后才回到宿舍。她头一回在晚上没有画画，只是躺在床上盯着垃圾桶里的那些数学卷子，在夜晚的黑暗里陷入了睡眠当中。

罗玛尼的话似乎逐渐成为了老师们公认的真理，其他科目的教师们总是不相信达文西的数学能如此糟糕。但福尔摩斯也懒于再同他们讲这些事了：达文西依旧不会开方，但她终于决定将专门为她加开的补习课程继续下去。

即使她并不知道这究竟是为了什么。

数学，或是福尔摩斯先生。


	24. 北欧神话AU

9.西方神话（北欧）

我好像……给自己挖了个坑。

精灵之国亚尔夫海姆四季如春，从无严冬的存在。光明精灵一向只晓得春天与繁花、快乐与安宁，从未经受过严酷的冬日考验。堕入米德加尔特的达文西第一次在中庭大地上体会到冰冷，不免裹紧身上那些少得可怜的布料，试图为自己再夺来些暖意。可砭骨的寒风永远更胜一筹，分明村庄已近在眼前，达文西却被这刺骨的疼痛闹得几近昏厥，最终倒在厚重的积雪里。

温暖的火光唤醒了她。

“我在屋外发现了你。”翠绿眼睛的男人向她递来一碗热汤，即使气味并不算太美好，可对于长途跋涉多日的达文西来说，也是不可多得的食物，“你看起来……不像是人类。”

她捧着碗小口地啜饮着，点点头。

“我负责是这片村庄的巫师，夏洛克。你是……精灵？”

“光明精灵。”达文西扁扁嘴，“被族人放逐，自亚尔夫海姆来到此处，差些冻死。”

“你可以在这里住下。”夏洛克说，“我的部族会很欢迎一位能和树木花草、游鱼飞鸟彼此沟通的精灵……即使我们这里并没有那么长的春日。”

“拯救一个被放逐的精灵，你不怕神明降下天罚吗。”

“神明总会是向人类降下责罚的，而人类总是抗争，不甘于神明给予的命运。”

“令人敬佩的品格。”

“是该敬佩的。精灵和侏儒们总是习惯了向神明低头，但命运实则在自己手中。”

“……你难道是想安慰我？”

“也许是呢。”


	25. 封建王朝/百日王朝AU

10.封建王朝

*百日王朝

经历反复的战争与更替，站在路易十八一派的慌忙逃命，站在拿破仑一派的一样收拾细软，生怕过些日子又换了天。达·文西难得因此获了清闲，没了宫廷繁复的束缚，她的画笔终于能画写有生气的人了——而非那些死气沉沉、坐在王座上的傻瓜们。

但人不能把自己的厌恶说出来，就如同一切故事中的理所应当一样：还没等达文西离开巴黎，一张加急订单就追着她来到旅社。这回倒不是法兰西的权贵傻瓜了：是不列颠的。

她确实对不列颠近几年的扩张有所耳闻，若是要她来说，假以时日，不列颠成为这地球上的第一大国也说不定。可这不代表达文西就能接受不列颠的贵族。在她眼里，贵族们都是一样死气沉沉的，连画画时用得颜料都会无意识地比画寻常人更重。

不过回报确实很丰厚。

艺术诚可贵，黄金价更高，尤其是生逢乱世，唯有贵金属才是不变的真理。不列颠的贵族出手阔绰，直接用黄金交易画像，不接稿的画师才是蠢到家了。

地点定在巴黎远郊的一栋别墅内，仆人仅有一位，偌大的长厅中，只有她与贵族本人。比起法兰西的贵族，英国的贵族们似乎更不苟言笑，从达文西进门到她放下画板，贵族未曾笑过，更未曾讲过话。半晌，他终于先一步打破沉寂。

“我需要一副画像。”他听起来很无聊。

“什么样的画像。”达文西问他。

这似乎不是个好问题，他听起来更无聊了：“适合挂在墙上的那种。”

“半身？全身？”

“看着给你的钱，随便画，和法兰西贵族们挂在墙上的画一样就行。”

“他们挂在墙上很多画。”

“最常见的那一种——你为什么觉得我清楚要什么样的画？”

“因为是您花钱请我来画？”

“是糟老头子们让我花钱请你来画，不然非说我玷污了福尔摩斯一族的荣耀。”贵族冷哼一声，“你随便画，能糊弄过老头子们就行。”

达文西舔舔笔尖，犹豫一阵，决定在这一次绘画中少用一些浓重的颜色。

——那是达文西第一次见到福尔摩斯，她为福尔摩斯画了一副稍显叛逆的肖像，没有浓墨重彩的深沉，更没有死气沉沉的呆板，她灵巧的技法将福尔摩斯的面容近乎完美地展现在纸面上，带着独有的明亮，成为她宫廷绘画中截然不同的一副。

当时的达文西并不知道，之后的人生中，她还将再见他很多次，甚至同他密不可分。


	26. 娱乐圈AU

11.娱乐圈真相是假……或是真？

当红女偶像的饮食一向被盯得很严，达文西刚借拍摄的契机吞下一口欧包，经纪人就吵吵嚷嚷的，满场责备别人怎么让她真吃了，惹得一向开朗的达文西面上委屈得紧，手指捏着做成皱巴巴的裙摆，话也说不出来，只能把咬了一口的欧包丢进垃圾桶里，看工作人员带走它。其实她也不是什么容易发胖的体质，不过是最近总同她对着干的那歌手的女粉丝们非得找她的茬，在网络上肆意编纂，用后期处理过的照片说她又胖又丑。经纪人也无可奈何，只好继晚餐之后，又停了她的午餐。一天就一顿早餐，换谁都要饿得不行。她还得快些拍呢……还有半个小时，下一个艺人就要来了。那是圈里公认不好对付的歌手，达文西想起来脑袋都痛，那是她的死敌——福尔摩斯，也正是他的粉丝污蔑造谣，说她越来越丑。她扁扁嘴，似乎没了进食的兴致，紧赶慢赶的，却还是在福尔摩斯来以后才拍完。“业务能力低的人就不要学别人当歌手。”正化妆的福尔摩斯瞥她一眼，语气依旧傲慢。达文西也不甘示弱，咧嘴露出一个笑容：“总比只能靠向女粉丝营业男友人设换人气好。”二人再次擦肩而过，工作人员躲在一遍瑟瑟发抖。神仙打架，莫要参与。今日八卦头条肯定又是他们的掐架了。

福尔摩斯离开公司的时间比平日里更晚一些，消息自八卦小报流出后，不少女粉聚在一起和达文西的粉丝掰头，公关会议开了一轮又一轮，还要打电话和对面公司协商。如果不是热搜榜上了第一，两家公司给员工的奖金都早就翻倍，怕是谁都不愿意在这大好周五时光窝在会议室里加班。街上只剩便利店还开着，福尔摩斯买了些沙拉和饭团，犹豫一阵，又从货架上拿下一个欧包丢进购物框，在困兮兮的店员还没认出他之前就结了账。高层公寓里依旧灯火通明，他把钥匙插进锁孔，还没等打开门，敏锐的听觉就让他捕捉到里面小姑娘的不耐烦。“——夜宵！”达文西站在门口，格外顺手地把他买的一兜食物都接了过来，挑挑捡捡，在看见那欧包时气鼓鼓地捡出来，决定今晚先消灭这个烦人精。不过，在此之前，一如既往地，他们分享了一个不被公司允许的吻。

社交媒体上的粉丝还在掰头，达文西按照公司的指示亲自进粉丝群发了几条语音安慰粉丝阻止这些男饭去辱骂对方祖宗十八代，又忙不迭表态，把这一切归咎于小报的煽风点火。夜已深了，她关掉手机揉揉眼睛，往福尔摩斯怀里钻了钻。“晚安。”他嘟囔一声，又睡了过去。


	27. 平行世界AU 非人的

最终结局和达文西的答案相距不远。当福尔摩斯真的站在对立面时，达文西所做不过挑挑眉，将改装过的虚数潜行车炮火齐开，对准对面早已被异星诸神吞噬灵核的“福尔摩斯”。她清楚这件事应当交给藤丸立香来做，很长一段时间内，他们都近乎盲目地相信着藤丸立香这位普通人。但如今，达文西想自己来做些什么了。  
战斗并非她之所长，可对失去最宝贵的理性的福尔摩斯来说，一点小花招就足以致命。没有夸张炫技的战斗或英灵交锋，达文西在藤丸立香被击垮前的片刻，以最大功率的电磁炮过度简单地将英灵的身体禁锢住。  
之后就是她的专长了。  
经手操纵过无数灵基，达文西虽称不上专家，但也绝不会差。她没有把这件事告诉藤丸立香，即使是所长也对此一无所知，都以为她仅仅是在验尸，或是借验尸之名为昔日的爱人哀悼：他们最终也没能瞒过整个迦勒底的人，好在每个人都为这份无望的爱情送上天长地久的祝福。到头来，反倒是他们自己最不相信爱情能变得长久。  
他们有什么权利去坚信呢？一个在缅怀离开的友人，一个找寻着漫长孤单中的慰藉。大难临头各自飞的东劳西燕，别离总比幸福来得更快、住得更久。  
可达文西还在继续剖解纠缠在一起的灵基，就像是如此这般能收获什么一样。或者说她原本就比想象中爱得更深——这是本该属于了无生气躺在解剖台上的英灵的头衔——也许他们谁都把这段爱情看得太过儿戏，直至离开才意识到过往的道路无人可代，不论出发之地是何，他们都走过了黑暗中的漫漫长路。  
被削弱力量的异星神祗很快消失成一滩烂泥，达文西稍显厌恶地甩掉沾在手上那些，转而开始对灵基的修复。  
她很擅长这个。  
简单地几个操作过后，灵基修复完全，达文西稍显粗犷地缝合好被植入部分人工造物的胸腔，一面清洗着手指上的血液，一面等待着时间流逝。但她终究还是错过了睁眼的时刻，没等她回头，拥抱就先一步自身后袭来。  
纯粹而虔诚的拥抱，他们彼此都很清楚之后不会发生任何事。  
“我快忙不开了！”达文西转个身，摆出孩子般气鼓鼓的表情，一副撒娇模样——她对自己这具女孩身体一向很有自信，“赶紧回来上班啦！”


	28. 写作练习

2019/9/1写作练习 福达Lily 从草稿箱里捡出来的 后续随便

①今日大凶②不可理喻③別當我是小孩子

不宜出门。

烟都不能点的时候，无聊就像是烦人的蚊子在耳边嗡嗡作响，还赶不走，只能任它们飞来飞去。福尔摩斯在睁眼盯着天花板与闭上眼睛装死间犹豫了一阵，决定先行闭上眼睛。他不喜欢睡眠，但不代表他不认为睡眠是件好事。可卡因会带来困意，那时他也一样顺从本性睡过去——

“醒醒、醒醒，虽然非常抱歉但现在不能睡哦！”

少女稚嫩的声音从听筒里传来，强行唤醒了他即将进入休眠状态的大脑。

也许他该在迦勒底公布一下自己的起床气问题。

“立香同学去侦查了，我忙于通信的修缮，所以你即使躺在床上也要思考一下下这里发生的事情，我们可是很忙的。”

福尔摩斯懒洋洋地抬抬眼皮，盯着空中的少女。他还不能说话，至少没有太多力气能分配给说话这种无关紧要的事上，尤其在达文西叫他醒醒时。

“总而言之呢，实时情况会传送到你的眼前，其余的就拜托你啦！”达文西吐吐舌头，祭出萌杀迦勒底的调皮可爱模样，“拜托啦~”

萌杀迦勒底的注释里有这么一条：本迦勒底不包括福尔摩斯。

故而这位不怎么在乎这事的大侦探安定地闭上眼睛，放松肩膀放松胳膊，准备再次进入睡眠。

“不！能！睡！”

达文西斩钉截铁的声音带着少女特有的尖细，若再稍稍提高些音调，福尔摩斯坚信他的耳膜都会因此被穿出一个孔。

迦勒底这么不人性化的吗，病假都不能请吗，简直太过分了，日本的社畜也不过于此，他当年开事务所可能睡到九点再开张呢（好吧，有些愿意早上来找他的着急客户不算其列，毕竟有趣的案件不等人，这就是把兴趣做成工作的好处）。根本没有上班经历的大侦探在此刻对现在任职的公司产生了某种厌恶感。

“……没空。”福尔摩斯懒洋洋地回她一句。保持机体再运转的困难程度过分夸张，即使是最差的雇主也得理解员工身体抱恙。

达文西叉起腰，死死地盯着他：“没空也要创造有空！立香和玛修去侦查了，我要修车，所长负责伙食和戒备，只剩你有空了，你也是迦勒底最出色的头脑，好好想想。”

好吧，他是对奉承挺受用的。但他现在的状态真不是可以随随便便说撑着继续的。

“别孩子气地发脾气了。”福尔摩斯有些无奈，“你我都知道这不是短时间内能解决的伤。”

“别把我当小孩子，夏洛克·福尔摩斯，我不会再说第二次。”达文西的面色骤然严肃，她敛起半分钟前还嬉皮笑脸撒娇求他的表情，“我根本不在乎你怎么样，甚至，我也从没在乎过我会怎么样。如果这件事对迦勒底好，就去做，这是我现在的原则。你可以不同意——那个达文西的态度你总比我清楚——但现在的我，不会有什么比迦勒底对我来说更重要。”达文西清清嗓子，最终还是柔和了些，“答应我，想想。”

福尔摩斯半垂着眼，最终还是点点头。


	29. 赛博朋克AU

“奇怪。”达文西一眼就看到站在站在工厂门口的男人。男人深蓝色的头发柔顺地贴在形状美丽的颅骨上，碧玺般的眼瞳在夜色里莹莹发亮，像是紧弓着身体、准备攻击的猫。他的眼神游离不定，显然是嗑多了药。这在贫民窟里并不少见，时常出门都能遇到。但男人确实非常独特——他是如此纯粹的“人”，干干净净。  
几十年前，世界秩序被瘟疫摧毁。为遏制疫情，摘除病原成为唯一的解决方法。实验室的义体被加急通过人权法案使用，由此让大半人类幸免。时过境迁，人类对更换身体部位早已习以为常。经济垮台后，低廉的义体、高价的器官黑市和愈发糟糕的社会环境，让普通人更换身体部件的需求愈演愈烈。身为收入颇丰的定制义体制造师，达文西在入行的前半时间里都保有一条机械臂。那是她为了入行付出的代价。直到后来，她逐渐攒下钱，就给自己换了这幅和之前极为相似的女童皮囊。  
如今，能保有一整身出生器官的人不多了：大部分都是生于富庶之家的少爷小姐，无需考虑社会安全，也不必卖器官换些金钱。但富人家少爷从不会来到这种地方，还揣着是个人都能看出来的药物过量样子。  
她扬扬头，拍拍铁质的桌子，示意男人看门上的字条。“私人领地，不可侵入。”达文西不知从哪里掏出一柄长枪，充能完毕后拿在手上瞄准。虽然她不认为男人是个威胁，但多些警惕总是好的。“你有预约吗。”  
“预约？”男人眉头紧蹙，“不，没有。我是来查案的。”  
查案，还真是奇怪。警察早已从现在的社会内消失，私人雇佣兵都是杀伤性义体组成的机械人，仅剩的私家侦探都或多或少出身底层，幼年时就已经换遍了器官。达文西把枪扛在肩上，饶有兴致地打量着有点走不直路的男人。她确实听说过一位侦探，一位传说中的侦探，被奉为整个时代唯一一点光亮的侦探，诡异地保留着一身肉体，却能打赢所有妄图挑战他的机械人。“你该不会是福尔摩斯？”达文西跳上桌子做好，缓解无聊似的荡起双腿。  
男人挑起一侧的眉毛。  
“难以相信。”手套和袖口接缝处露出的皮肤虽然不算光滑，但更有与生俱来的活力与生气，达文西稍显羡慕得咽咽口水，她这幅女童皮囊已是业界顶尖，但无论如何都仿不出原生的质感，“你为什么不换义体？”  
“这不是个对侵入者的好问题。”毒品开始发作了。混迹于贫民窟数十年，达文西早已学会如何分辨瘾君子的“进程”。另一边，福尔摩斯相当坦然地走进厂房里，在机械化的仿真皮肤义体簇拥下显得格格不入。他从衣兜里取出一张照片：“你该问的是，我来做什么。”  
达文西认得照片上的人，不如说，她有些太清楚照片里的人是谁了。整个贫民窟都要依靠他的救治才能勉勉强强磕磕绊绊地活下来，即便如此，也有很多人死于普通伤害后未及时接洽义体，或是义体被夺走。她有些慌张，扑闪着眼睛，却故作勇敢地望向福尔摩斯。  
图片上的人是罗玛尼·阿基曼，整个贫民窟唯一的医生，十天前留下字条突然消失的，她的前男友。  
“你给他提供过义体吗。”福尔摩斯收回照片，毫不避讳地走到达文西面前。比起达文西，他看起来大无畏得多。即使他随时都能被达文西的高功率激光枪打到字面意义上的“漏洞”。“你为罗玛尼·阿基曼提供过义体吗？”  
“有一些。”用阿基曼威胁她并不是个好选择，这位侦探先生终究走错一步。达文西顿顿，挑起眼睛，直视福尔摩斯的瞳孔。“但不论你在查什么案，他百分百是无辜的。”


	30. 站街脑洞

福是站街的，在背巷里穿着廉价的紧身低腰牛仔裤扒车窗，遇到一个勾搭上的今晚就不愁吃喝了。

达莉莉是富家女，小姑娘，没成年的那种。回家路上正好车坏在这里，司机下车修去了，她坐在车里，福往窗户上一勾，也不嫌弃她是小姑娘，转头就问她你要不要玩点刺激的。

达莉莉最开始想摇起窗户，但真看了一眼，她又觉得福挺对她胃口，也对这种人怎么会来站街特别好奇。就让福上了车，把他带回家去。

当天晚上什么都没做，达莉莉让福当了一晚上人体模特，聊天&画画，后来天亮画完就把福踹出去了。

达莉莉原以为这是唯一一次见面，结果后来她父母的公司出事，达莉莉才发现福是一个独立侦探，站jie是因为没钱。那时候达莉莉也没钱了，要靠画画养活自己，也不能给福钱。反倒是福变得有钱起来，把父母双双入狱后的她接到家里，花钱供她画画，进了TOP的美术大学。

那时候达莉莉一直在想福为什么要在她身上花这么多钱，以为他和每个男性一样馋她身子，就过去诱惑他。没想到福拒绝了，还让她不要再做这种事。达莉莉不明所以，但也没再放于心上。

大学里的男生达莉莉看不上眼（而且她也忙着画画），几次联谊都推掉，男生看她很不爽，就借社团活动想强奸她。正好被福尔摩斯发现，福过去把达莉莉救了出来。

达莉莉就问他你到底怎么想我的。

福说，朋友不能救你吗。

达莉莉，朋友不会免费为我提供这么多。

福说，我是个知恩图报的人。

那时候达莉莉才知道福当时是第一次站街，因为太穷了。而达莉莉给他的钱是足够的起步资金，他也没有真的和谁睡。所以看到达莉莉时他就反过来养她，想要回报这份情谊。但其实最开始打算到达莉莉上大学就撒手不管，结果管到现在也不愿意撒手。

达莉莉问，那你喜欢我吗。

福说，喜欢吧。

他们两个第一次做了，做完之后两个人躺在床上牵着手，确立了男女朋友的关系。


	31. 代餐文学

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 犄角旮旯找出来的东西。只是代餐。原故事来源于微博。

穷苦社畜！福尔摩斯/有钱高中生！达文西Lily

达文西是那种有钱人家的女孩，特别特别有钱但从小缺爱，父母三百六十五天在家五天，然后还是高中就每个月给她很夸张的钱当零花的那种。完了以后在学校也没什么朋友，索性休学了，每天画画，画得很好很天才，商业约稿一大堆，她又没什么欲望，就从早到晚画画和捣鼓工程类的，结果手头钱特别多花不完。

福尔摩斯就是底层卑微劳苦社畜，一心想做私人侦探但是没钱，在剧团里打工度日，每月减掉租房钱、交通费和饭费，几乎就不剩什么了。然后每个月还要买报纸买书，这些开销也让他很头疼，要是遇上手机坏了或者牙齿不好了这种大事，甚至要靠他哥哥接济才能过得了生活。（年龄在25岁~30岁？）

然后故事是这样的。达文西不是说从来都不知道包养，她的父母都有各自的情人，也不在意她会不会去风俗店之类的。然后她实在是待得太无聊觉得自己快有心理问题了，索性自己伪造证件就去风俗店了，但不论牛郎还是陪酒女都没办法让她觉得开心，结果回来路上在街上遇到了福尔摩斯。契机是因为她的钱包被偷了，然后福尔摩斯帮她追回来了。达文西觉得他长得不错，就问他愿不愿意喝一杯，她付钱。

福尔摩斯其实不是牛郎但是那天刚好在剧团演完没卸妆，所以被误以为是牛郎。而且达文西没成年：他也意识到这点了。但达文西给得钱实在是太多了，这位哥就昧着良心陪酒去了。

说是陪酒，达文西对喝酒没有兴趣，反倒是一边研究工程一边跟他聊天，最后两个人跑到天文台去，发现彼此之间还是有一点心动的，两个人都为彼此广博的知识所折服。然后他们交换了电话号码。

达文西时不时会叫福尔摩斯到家里陪她，价格也很可观，而且每次什么都不做，最多达文西只会扑进福尔摩斯怀里要他抱，仅此而已，然后福尔摩斯觉得这钱拿得还行就也继续拿下去了（还没啥愧疚感）。

后来时间久了每次都要收到福尔摩斯工作时间的限制，达文西就很不开心，索性让福尔摩斯辞职，用两倍的工资养着福尔摩斯，要他随叫随到，而且还在家里给福尔摩斯收拾出来一间房子让他可以住在里面。

自从住在里面以后达文西的依赖度就更高了。她本身从小缺乏成年人给予的爱意，结果福尔摩斯和她亲近以后达文西恨不得随时随地都浸润在这种爱里面，甚至后期开始让福尔摩斯在她画画时抱着她，或者深更半夜闯进福尔摩斯卧室让他抱着自己睡觉，有几次福尔摩斯必须处理私人事务离开时达文西大吵大闹就是不愿意做事，整个人对福尔摩斯的依赖度特别夸张。后来这几乎就是一种常态，持续了一年有余吧。当达文西的父母难得回来时福尔摩斯就得搬出去，于是达文西对父母的存在反而越来越厌恶，好不容易父母回来了却觉得为什么要回来啊，也不愿意和父母交流（父母也不在乎她与不与自己交流）。

但福尔摩斯身为成年人还是有原则的，他看到这种情况之后先是慢慢劝说引导达文西，达文西却总是敷衍了事。最终，他想要拒绝达文西，结果达文西反而问他“难道是钱不够了吗”，又给他加了一倍，福尔摩斯还是拒绝，甚至以告知她父母作为威胁。他们大吵一架，达文西把福尔摩斯轰出门，自己钻进被子哭了好几天。

由于被伤到心了，达文西也不愿意再找其他的成年人，不过还是听从福尔摩斯建议去找了心理医生。她对心理医生（罗曼）也有一种强烈的依赖感，但罗曼从一开始就拒绝了她，把这种移情扼杀在苗头，引导她逐渐走上正路，考了很不错的美术大学，越来越自信也越来越希望主动地能和别人建立正常的情感关系。不过爱情上一直空窗：她总是怀疑自己当年到底想在福尔摩斯身上寻找什么，最终又从福尔摩斯身上得到什么。但她不愿意想到最后的结果，她害怕最后结果是爱情。

再说福尔摩斯，他靠那些钱去开了侦探社，随着名气越来越响也逐渐在业界打开名声，很多人都愿意委托他。但掌握太多情报后的孤独反而让他越来越想念当年那种愿意把一切托付给自己的小女孩，怀念有一个人愿意陪伴他愿意将他视为某个很重要的人。毕竟达文西虽然给他钱，但后来却真的把他当做某个很亲近的人，而不是花钱就能摆弄的棋子。

后来两个人再见面时达文西已经是成功的独立艺术家了，福尔摩斯是声名斐然的侦探，他们又去了天文台，达文西向他讲那些她制作的精美绝伦的动画，福尔摩斯向她讲天上星星的轨道。结束时福尔摩斯低头吻了达文西，达文西有些挪开了眼睛，手却没有，颤抖着想要把自己和当年一样埋进福尔摩斯怀里。

他们决定再重新了解彼此一次。


End file.
